


For the One Who Loves You

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Original Character(s), Side Story, warfare
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Capable side-story.番外短篇，發生在Erik來到西徹斯特之前、之後、或任何他沒看到之處的數則小故事。





	1. Should Have. Could Have. Would Have. Didn't.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Capable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368234) by Anonymous. 



> 故事前皆標示正篇相關的章節，以防劇透踩雷。
> 
> 1\. Should Have. Could Have. Would Have. Didn't.  
> 2\. For the One Who Loves You  
> 3\. Behind the Blue Eyes  
> 4\. Yes, Milady  
> 5\. From Genosha with Love  
> 6\. Haven  
> 7\. Empathy  
> 8\. About the Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Moira，她後悔當初沒有和Charles結婚，儘管她知道若和Charles結婚她只會更後悔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分內容在 "Capable" 第14章提及。

他們第一次見面時，她即將十九歲，而他才滿十七歲。他之所以從她的眾多追求者當中脫穎而出，不是他的容貌、談吐、或豐功偉業，而是他的名字——他是西徹斯特前任共主Brian Xavier的獨生子，Xavier家族的唯一繼承人，Charles Xavier。

她的選擇不多，原因並非沒有人向她示愛，而是家族地位與鷹山城Kinross家相當的追求者，不多不少只有兩位：其中一位是蒼白、削瘦、溫和有禮、在餐桌上展現出驚人好酒量的Charles Xavier，另外一位則是英俊、挺拔、勇猛果敢、鷹山城最出類拔萃的戰士Joseph MacTaggert。

Moira屬意英俊戰士，然而她的家族長輩卻中意蒼白男孩，因為與勢力強大的沿海家族結親，有助於拉抬Kinross家，更不用說年輕的Xavier日後可能會從Cain Marko手中奪回西徹斯特領主的大位，Kinross家的女兒有機會成為西徹斯特領主夫人。

「我才不稀罕 _有機會_ 當上西徹斯特領主夫人。」比起虛幻的權勢，Moira更嚮往愛情，與自幼傾慕的戰士結婚、留在自己的家鄉養育子女，怎麼樣都強過遠離親朋好友、跟隨被逐出沙連城的Xavier搬往與世隔絕的河谷小鎮。

但Moira Kinross瞭解自己的責任，她擺上笑臉，接待到訪的Charles Xavier和Raven Darkholme兄妹。

她不排斥Charles，那個年輕男孩緊張地稱讚她有一頭漂亮紅髮的笨拙模樣惹人發噱也討人喜歡。Charles的騎術中上、箭術尚可、角力足以讓低估他的對手大吃一驚，但仍不及精於騎射與搏擊的繼妹Raven。Charles能與年紀大他兩倍的城主及學者們滔滔不絕談論政務或辯論學識，更可貴的，或許是他曉得什麼時候該說話而什麼時候又該閉嘴，不至於鋒芒畢露令人生厭。Charles有所保留的態度讓人摸不清他的底細，許多人相信年輕的Xavier可能會成為超越他祖父的傑出謀略家。

漸漸的Moira開始喜歡和Charles散步或騎馬的午後休閒活動，聽Charles侃侃而談童年隨父親前往外島征戰的經歷，或對Charles喋喋不休傾訴她的煩惱。Charles告訴她，她的家族期待他擊敗Cain Marko成為西徹斯特下一任共主，然而他更想出海見識西徹斯特以外的世界。「如果妳願意，妳可以和我一起搭船。就我們兩人，再加上Raven……以及幾位船員。」

仲夏節慶典當天，Charles向她求婚。「除非妳同意，否則我不會向妳的家人正式提親。我不希望妳迫於家族的壓力不得不答應。親愛的Moira，我必須向妳坦誠，和我結婚，妳或許不會成為西徹斯特領主夫人，但我向妳保證，我會善待妳，並且用生命守護妳以及我們的孩子。」

男孩再誠懇不過的神情令她動搖了，在那雙湛藍的眼睛殷切注視下，Moira沒有當場拒絕他，而是說：「我會考慮。」

Moira _考慮了_ 三天，在此期間Charles沒有催促她，他待她依舊彬彬有禮，但保持了一小段距離，彷彿他已經察覺到她不打算答應他的求婚。

到了第四天，Moira被Kinross族長找去。她的祖父、雙親、伯父Alasdhair、以及另外數名長輩坐在長桌邊，他們通知她，有人向她求親。

Moira忿忿問道：「是Xavier嗎？」Charles怎麼違背自己的承諾？她都還沒回覆他！

「不，不是Xavier，而是MacTaggert。Joseph MacTaggert。」

這個回答讓Moira又驚又喜。自從Xavier兄妹來到Kinross家做客，Joseph雖數度登門拜訪卻沒有要求和她獨處，Moira認為都是自家長輩從中作梗的緣故，直到她聽聞Frost家有意撮合Joseph和他們家的長子Christian，她以為Joseph已經放棄她，還為此難過了好幾天……

「Xavier都沒有任何表示嗎？」Alasdhair好奇問道。

Moria猶豫片刻，才承認Charles已經向她求婚，「他說，在得到我的同意之前，他不會正式提親。」

長輩們聽了，紛紛搖頭，微笑說，Xavier果然是個天真浪漫的年輕人。他們的語氣裡沒有責備之意，反倒讚賞有加。

「如果Charles不會當上西徹斯特領主呢？」Moira忍不住問：「你們還希望我和他結婚嗎？」

但Kinross家的長輩一口咬定Charles會挑戰Cain Marko，甚至在Moira轉述Charles嚮往旅行冒險、無心追求權勢地位的說詞之後，他們仍堅持己見，「Xavier會那樣告訴妳，是因為他夠小心，他現在的勢力不夠強，不敢貿然表明自己的決心，以免遭到Marko和他的黨羽暗算。一旦Xavier有了高地家族當作後盾，Marko根本不是他的對手。」

Moira後悔將Charles已經求婚的事實告訴她的長輩，因為當天晚上他們設宴款待親族和Charles，宣布Kinross家的女兒和Xavier家的繼承人已經訂婚。

他們的婚期定在秋分。

當甫成年的Raven Darkholme與鹽堡的富有寡婦Irene Adler秘婚醜聞傳到鷹山城，Charles不得不暫時告別Kinross家，趕去鹽堡接回繼妹。

臨走之前，她的未婚夫在徵得她同意之後大膽親吻了她。

他的嘴唇又熱又軟，輕輕啄了一下她的臉頰便趕緊退開。

她羞得滿臉通紅，而他的雙頰更是鮮艷勝過他嘴唇的亮紅色。

然而，那年秋天，婚禮並未如期舉行，Charles身受重傷打亂了所有人的算盤。

入冬之後伯父Alasdhair率人前往北沙連探視，卻帶回Charles主張解除婚約的壞消息。伯父說，死裡逃生的Charles傷重半身不遂，再也無法起身行走，恐怕也無法履行丈夫的義務。

正當Kinross家長輩們舉棋不定是否該因身上殘疾而放棄與Xavier家聯姻的大好機會，Joseph MacTaggert適時向Moira再次求婚。

隔年春天，Moira Kinross如願以償成為MacTaggert夫人。

怎知不出三個月，她的美夢變成長達八年的惡夢。

 

* * *

 

他們第二次見面時，她是個寡婦，而他是個瘸子。

她懷裡抱著Kevin已經發黑腐爛的屍體，歇斯底里嚷著誰都不准碰她的兒子，發狂似的推開一雙雙伸向她的援手，全然不記得自己日夜兼程趕來北沙連就是為了請求這裡的能力者搭救她的獨生子。

然後她的前未婚夫在騷動中現身，他攀在一名下屬的背上，來到她的馬車旁。

「Moira。」他的聲音穿透籠罩住她的悲痛欲絕，直抵她的內心，殘忍地喚醒她尚存的理智。「Kevin已經死了。妳必須放手。」

「……不放……」

「Moira，這裡沒人會傷害妳，或Kevin。我們是來幫妳的。」 _妳必須放手。_

Moira茫然鬆開手，任憑從頭到腳裹在斗篷裡的醫生從她臂彎裡取走Kevin的屍體。

Charles命人帶Moira去澡堂，她失魂跟在女僕身後，任由她們洗刷她全身，再為她換上乾淨的衣物，最後領她來到一間點滿蠟燭的廳室。坐在輪椅上的Charles屏退女僕，他牽起Moira的手，帶她走向房間中央的長桌，Kevin就躺在那張桌上。

嚴冬的長夜裡，Charles整晚陪著她，聽她斷斷續續講述Kevin「生病」之後發生的一連串怪事，Kevin越來越衰弱但沒有醫生能找出病因，他的頭髮燒焦掉落，皮膚變成灰黑，雙眼如兩團火焰，他的精神能夠脫離出生的肉體，寄居在別人的身體裡，但他的精神像隻寄生蟲，將宿主的生命吸乾，他燒死了自己，短暫附著在他母親身上，最終將他父親的生命力燃燒殆盡。

她沒有告訴Charles為何Kevin會執意殺死自己的親生父親，她只希望為她洗澡的女僕不會向她們的主人透露她身上的新舊傷疤。

Charles為Kevin舉行了葬禮，男孩被放在一艘堆滿木屑和榛果油的小船上，從碼頭邊推入河中，順著水流而下。岸邊Raven拉弓搭箭，火箭正中小船，船上的易燃物瞬間起火。

Charles緊緊握著她的手，「Kevin是個戰士，他為妳而戰。Moira，妳要為他活下去。」

葬禮之後，Moira在北沙連住了下來。Charles告訴她，「不論妳想待多久，就待多久，只要我當家的一天，北沙連永遠對妳敞開雙臂。」

Moira渾渾噩噩過了一天又一天，直到某個清晨，她突然清醒了——她聽到小孩子玩耍的聲音。

她曾聽說北沙連的學校是能力者的訓練營，但她不知道城堡裡也收留了年幼的能力者孤兒。那些野孩子和大人雜處在一起，沒有專人照顧。

在Charles的縱容下，Moira開始插手城堡的事務，她雇用了村裡的婦人照顧城堡裡收容的孤兒，無論他們是能力者還是一般人。

春末時，Alasdhair和MacTaggert家的人來到北沙連，打算接她回鷹山城，但Moira一口回絕。

他們要的才不是Moira，他們要的是Moira能夠攀附上的貴族。

「我不想回去。」

「我知道。但我不是妳的親人，Moira，我不能『強留』妳。」

「我不想回去……Charles，你願意和我結婚嗎？」

「Moira。」Charles垂下眼，避開視線接觸，「對不起，我不能……我沒辦法……我沒辦法給妳……」

「我不在乎。」Moira說：「至少你不會強迫我。」

「Moira——」

「當初我應該和你結婚的！」

如果當初她和Charles結婚，她就不會被自己的丈夫毆打和強暴。或許Charles和她不會有子女，但他們會一起照顧孤兒，就像現在這樣——

Charles長長嘆了口氣，他執起Moira的手，輕聲說：「如果當初妳和我結婚，妳會後悔自己沒能擁有的：一個肢體健全的丈夫，以及沒有身體限制的親密關係……我知道，Moira，因為我也不只一次想像過，如果十七歲那年我沒有受傷，現在會是什麼光景？我們會結婚，Kevin會是我們的孩子，也許他還會有其他兄弟姊妹……但我受傷了，這是無法改變的事實，我別無選擇只能接受。『如果當初』，Moira，再多的如果當初都無法改變現狀，妳需要做的，不是設想過去那些選擇可能帶來的不同現況，而是把Kevin放在心裡、把Joseph拋在身後，活在當下，以及選擇未來。」他溫柔地輕吻她的指節，「Moira，有一天，妳會遇見真正值得妳愛的人。」

Moira覺得自己很殘忍。自私又殘忍。她竟然對Charles說那種話。

她彎下腰，親吻Charles的額頭。

_我真希望當年愛上的人是你。_

她錯看了Joseph，錯過了Charles，不會再有別人了。

_不會再有別人了。_ 她想道。

 

* * *

 

孩子們吱吱喳喳的吵鬧叫嚷引起了Moira的注意。

Moira來到戶外，順著一雙雙小手指的方向看去。

天空裡有隻大鳥盤旋飛翔，大鳥黑黃相間的「翅膀」非常醒目。

數分鐘之後大鳥降落在地上，身穿特殊服裝的男子朝他們用力揮手。

男子走到他們的面前，他有一頭火紅色的捲髮，而他的氣味讓Moira聯想起廣闊的海洋和自在的海風。

他害羞地朝她咧嘴微笑。

 


	2. For the One Who Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Raven，「預言」。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分內容與 "Capable" 第18章重疊，請選擇迴避，以免劇透。

 

 _“You will lose half of your life for the one who hates you,_  
_and the rest for the one who loves you.”_

 

他看起來糟透了。

消瘦的雙頰毫無血色，黑眼圈使他的面容更加憔悴，他勾起嘴角，試圖對站在床前的人咧嘴微笑，然而他的嘗試牽動了臉側的傷口，未展開的笑容凝結在臉上，變成齜牙咧嘴的怪模怪樣。

Raven忍不住放聲大哭。

「好了、好了，別哭了，我還活著，不是嗎？」床上的傷者竟反過來安慰她，「親愛的，這表示妳不生我的氣了嗎？」

「Charles你是個笨蛋！」 _對不起、對不起、對不起……_

一陣尖銳刺痛鑽入她顱內。她疼得不住呻吟，整張臉皺成一團。

_抱歉，Raven⋯⋯Hank？ **Hank！**_

帳篷門簾掀起，兩個人一前一後走進帳內，搶在前頭的是Cain，而被召喚的醫生反倒居後。

藍色野獸Hank將手裡的木碗遞給Raven，然後他坐到床頭，小心翼翼托起Charles的肩膀，讓他倚著自己的身體坐起。Hank從Raven手裡接回木碗，餵Charles慢慢喝下碗裡的黑褐色藥湯。片刻之後，強烈睡意襲來，疼痛變得模糊且遙遠，Charles緩緩闔上雙眼，任Hank抱著他的上身，將他平放在床板。

「對不起，Raven小姐，我必須給他下重藥。」Hank低聲解釋：「否則妳的兄長會影響到所有人。」

Raven忍不住蹙眉，「你一直迷昏他，這樣對他的健康好嗎？」

「這是他的指示，他擔心自己的能力失去控制，無意間傷害到別人。」Hank說：「我相信他是個很強的能力者？」

「⋯⋯還不夠強。」Raven悶悶回道。

如果Charles的能力夠強，他就不會受傷，由於他能輕而易舉 _說服_ Cain，並且及時制止Stryker家族的「獵人」；如果Charles不是重視榮譽的迂腐蠢貨，他大可命令那群獵人跪在溪邊，把頭伸進溪水裡，直到他們全部溺死。但他沒有。相反的，這個迂腐蠢貨騎馬衝向另外一個更愚蠢的傢伙率領的隊伍，企圖跟他講道理，結果Stryker的獵人們趁他們爭執時發動攻擊，一轉眼的功夫侍衛們全數陣亡⋯⋯

Raven朝向Cain投以氣呼呼的斜眼瞪視，然而後者傻不愣登盯著陷入昏睡的Charles，壓根沒注意到一旁的繼妹試圖用眼神在他身上燒出兩個大洞。

這個畫面讓Raven一肚子氣！

Charles是個大笨蛋！他幹嘛要逞英雄救Cain？⋯⋯現在可好了，Cain只受了皮肉傷，他卻丟了半條命！

Raven吸了吸鼻子，揩去眼角淚水。

**_Charles，Irene明明警告過你，你卻偏偏不把她的預言當一回事！你這個大笨蛋！_ **

 

* * *

 

「妳的人生將在失去摯愛之後才開始。」

相識之初，Raven曾經像個好奇心旺盛的孩子，纏著Irene問東問西，央求「命運夫人」透露她的未來。

一如預期，Irene微笑婉拒。

事實上，Raven不是唯一遭到Irene拒絕的人－－Irene鮮少透露她看見的未來，至始至終拒絕任何人以財富引誘、或以武力脅迫她說出預言。她聲稱自己的視力不怎麼好，只能看見少數與她有交集之人的命運，而她說出的預言絕大多數都是悲劇，以致於人們相信命運夫人不開尊口未必不是好事。

跟隨Charles拜訪鷹山城的旅行遠沒想像中有趣，當Charles和那群年紀大他兩倍的長老及學者們在席間喝酒談笑時，Raven坐在年輕小姐們中間聽著她們談論不認識的青年和八卦流言；當Charles下場和同齡的青年比賽角力，場外觀戰的Raven恨不得自己也有機會和高地的角力好手比劃比劃。Charles要求她隱藏能力，裝成普通人，保留底牌以對付潛在的敵人，然而外表沒有變異的他卻不時使用自己的能力「作弊」，例如比賽時預測對手的動作，或者打探他求婚對象的喜好。

Raven不喜歡那些負責接待她的夫人和小姐，在她們眼裡，她是來自外島的野蠻人，老Xavier的慈善施捨讓她有機會與Xavier家的繼承人一起接受教育，但不代表她有資格與歷史悠久的高地家族名門之後平起平坐。她們臉上的笑容不是友善而是輕蔑，每一句客套話都藏著刺，以為年幼的Raven心思單純聽不出弦外之音，殊不知實際年齡比外表大上幾歲的她早已看穿她們的虛偽與不屑。

正因如此，Irene Adler夫人才顯得與眾不同－－來自鹽堡的盲眼寡婦一聽見她的名字，混濁的眼瞳似乎發出光芒，她親切地與Raven交談，語氣裡沒有半點蔑視或不耐。Raven幾乎立刻喜歡上她，Irene夫人體貼又風趣，舉手投足間盡是魅力，不同於Charles的少年老成（老古板的好聽說法），Irene夫人擁有年輕人欠缺的成熟風韻，令Raven著迷不已。

和Irene夫人漫步在鷹山城的街道上，遠比出席那些無聊宴會有趣多了。Raven會挽著夫人的手臂，充當她的手杖以及雙眼，為她引路的同時也向她敘述周遭的景色；而Irene夫人則會告訴Raven此處的歷史、人物、以及任何她有興趣的話題。

Irene夫人出借的駿馬Mystic讓Raven在鷹山城一年一度的騎術比賽獲得極好的成績，她將榮耀獻給夫人，而夫人優雅的笑容讓她雀躍不已。此外她也打進騎士學徒的圈子，和年齡相仿的Alpha或Beta比試箭術和角力，儘管時時刻刻分心「維持外表」令她無法發揮全部的實力，她的技巧仍為她贏得了肯定與讚賞。

正當Charles熱切追求Kinross家的女兒，Irene夫人卻在這時向Raven道別，她即將啟程返回故鄉鹽堡。Raven捨不得與她分離，她央求Charles放她陪伴Irene夫人一同旅行；而滿心期待擁有更多機會與Moira Kinross相處的Charles稍加考慮之後就一口答允了。

和Irene夫人出遊非常自在，她不會限制Raven使用能力，放任年輕的能力者自由自在變出任何樣貌，陪伴她漫遊在高地鄉間。Irene夫人是除了Charles以外，Raven能以真正臉孔面對的人，由於她不會對Raven異於常人的外表投以「異樣目光」。

有天晚上她們獨處時，Raven同意Irene夫人將雙手放到她臉上，藉由手指認識她的長相。一開始Raven忐忑不安，縱使眼盲的夫人無從得知她的膚色是醒目的藍色，但她的指尖能分辨出Raven沒有尋常年輕女孩們的光滑肌膚－－她粗糙的藍色皮膚佈滿如鱗片的斑紋，使她摸起來像條蜥蜴而不像人類⋯⋯

但Irene溫柔地對她說：「妳很美，Raven，妳擁有無人能及的獨一無二容貌。」

她的讚美使Raven暫時忘卻所有顧慮，她衝動地湊上去親吻Irene的嘴唇。

Irene淡淡一笑。然後她捧起Raven的雙頰，示範如何適當接吻。

Raven秉著初生之犢的勇氣開始追求Irene。Irene沒有拒絕，她們成為情人，除了接吻她還教會Raven許多事，然而年長的Omega沒有給年輕的Beta任何許諾，也沒要求年輕情人做出任何承諾，彷彿她從不期待年紀差一輪的小情人與她共度一生。

那年Raven十五歲，她相信自己遇見了畢生摯愛。

誰知不過半個月，Charles聽到風聲，趕來鹽堡，欲強行帶走她。

滿口家族與名譽的老古板Charles令Raven大為光火，而更讓她失望的，則是Irene竟然認同Charles的言論，並未挺身捍衛她們的愛情。Irene說：「命運讓我們得以相遇、相知、相惜，我已了無遺憾。」此外她還說：「這不是終點，Raven，妳的人生將在失去摯愛之後才開始。」

最後，在他們臨行前，Irene突然扯住Charles的手臂，冷冷說出了那段不祥的預言－－

「為了恨你的人，你會失去半條命；為了愛你的人，你會失去剩下的一半。」

 

* * *

 

十六歲那年她失去了畢生摯愛。

想必Irene早已預見這個結局，然而她一句話也沒對Raven透露。

Raven知道Irene會先她而去，畢竟她年長將近二十歲，但她怎麼也沒料到永別竟來得如此突然。

自從接到噩耗，Raven行尸走肉度過一天又一天，時間不再具有任何意義，日子了無生趣，再也沒有任何事物能勾起她的興趣。

當她站在貝森島的懸崖上，手裡捧著盛裝骨灰的木匣，滿心想著不如跳下去算了，陪伴Irene沉睡在這片美景之中。但多事的Hank握著她的手肘，並且用他毛茸茸的大腳牢牢抓住礫石地面，以免Raven一時不慎失足落海。她惱怒想著，這一定是Charles的吩咐，他沒戳破Raven的心思，卻暗中命令藍色野獸緊緊看住妹妹，以免她殉情。Raven氣惱地打開木匣將骨灰灑向海面，就在此刻，一陣怪風刮起，灰白色的骨灰全落在他們身上。Hank的滿臉藍鬍瞬間變成白色，但他仍不敢鬆手放開Raven，只能狼狽地咳嗽、吹氣、以及打噴嚏。

野獸的窘迫模樣惹得Raven哈哈大笑，但旋即眼淚奪眶而出。

這絕對是Irene的安排，她知道這種惡作劇能逗Raven發笑。

突然間，Raven明白Irene在分離之前說的那句正是她的命運－－她的人生現在才要開始，Irene不會希望她的旅程提前結束在這裡。

 

* * *

 

葬禮之後，Raven振作起來了，但Charles的情況卻一天比一天惡化。

過去Charles喜歡喝酒，現在他從早喝到晚，為避免醉後誤傷旁人，他吸食某些草藥麻痺感官，讓自己昏睡。

昔日被視為西徹斯特未來統治者的謀略家消失了，只剩下一個酗酒嗑藥的瘸子。

Raven在北沙連的期間，Charles總是表現得與過去大同小異；然而當她結束旅行返家時，Hank總會向她「告狀」，說他很擔心Charles。

後來Raven學到關鍵在於 _不要_ 讓Charles一個人留在北沙連，她會邀請與Xavier家有交情的年輕貴族來到河谷作客，尤其需要幫助的能力者，例如Summers兄弟，Charles的知識和Hank的工藝技術讓他們能使用特殊的裝置控制能力收發，不再終日提心弔膽自己的能力會釀成災禍。

距離「貝森島事件」過了差不多一年，兩名訪客來到北沙連河谷，其中一個是他們在莫爾登海港巧遇的貝森島船夫Gavin，和平協議簽訂後他被島民視為叛徒，遭到流放；另一位則是指稱西徹斯特陌生訪客都是能力者的疤面女孩Tessa。心懷愧疚的Charles提議船夫留在這裡為他工作，他更親自指導Tessa心靈感應的技巧，即便這位貝森島人聲稱永遠不會效忠於Xavier家族。

北沙連河谷有人教導能力者的風聲漸漸傳開，陸續有貴族或平民將家裡的能力者小孩送來北沙連接受教育，此外也有人將從山區或外海搶救——或綁架——的能力者孩童送到此地，避免他們加入Styker的軍隊，日後向村人復仇。Charles來者不拒，索性辦了間學校，雇用鎮上的人幫忙照顧年幼學生，聘請學者教導他們知識，並且為能力者設計訓練課程。

辦學之後的Charles依舊嗜酒，最起碼他不再吸食草藥了。

直到兩年前，Moira MacTaggert的到來讓Charles的情況出現戲劇性好轉，他減少飲酒，並且開始整理儀容。

很顯然的，Charles對Moira依舊抱有好感，因此，當Raven聽說他拒絕Moira的求婚，她忍不住驚訝大聲質問：「你為什麼拒絕Moira？你不是還愛著她嗎？⋯⋯別跟我說你配不上她。」

「Moira愛的不是我，而是我能提供給她遠離高地的藉口。」Charles有點無奈地聳了聳肩，「萬一婚後她對我厭煩了，那會讓我們的日子都不好過。像現在這樣不是很好嗎？我們在彼此的生命裡，既不是不相往來的陌生人，也不是近得會傷害到對方的伴侶。以我的條件，這可能是對雙方最好的發展了。」

「⋯⋯你真是死心眼。」Raven下了這個結論。

私底下Raven忍不住對Hank發牢騷，抱怨Moira是個殘忍的女人，只想利用Charles。

但Hank搖了搖他毛茸茸的腦袋，「別苛責她。她被傷得很深，只看見Charles不會傷害她，卻沒意識到她自己在傷害Charles。」

如果愛爾島的Sean Cassidy沒有來到北沙連，Raven相信不出幾年Charles就會跟Moira結婚。然而這位外島青年迷上高地貴族，對她展開猛烈追求。數個月之後Sean贏得Moira的垂青，剩下的障礙只有說服各自與對方的家族同意這樁婚事了。

對於高地與外島的聯姻，Charles樂見其成，但Raven注意到他的眼底閃過一絲沒隱藏好的落寞與些許嫉妒。

Raven握起他的手，注視著他的雙眼， _深情款款_ 說：「別難過，Charles，如果你厭倦單身，我可以跟你結婚。」

她的 _深情發言_ 讓Charles露出驚恐的表情，「那怎麼行！妳就像我的妹妹！」

Raven給了他一個不懷好意的咧笑，「別緊張，我不會爬到你的床上——我會背著你和Hank偷情！」

Charles聽了連連搖頭，「不，妳才不會背著我偷情——妳會 _明目張膽_ 和我的私人醫生偷情！」

Raven哈哈大笑，她傾身向前，在Charles的臉頰上落下一個響亮的親吻，惹得她的兄長開懷大笑。

_Charles，我愛你，即使你是個冥頑不靈的老古板。_

Charles溫柔地親吻她的額頭。

_我也愛妳，親愛的小妹。_

 

* * *

 

「 **這是什麼殘忍的玩笑？** 」Charles臉色發白，瞪著手裡的羊皮紙久久不語，「我不能結婚！我沒辦法……我不能耽誤別人一輩子！」

「……你不能完事嗎？」Raven小心翼翼問道。

「……我不知道。」Charles不情不願回答。

「可是，我聽說你有過一個情人。」Raven說：「一個醫生。Hank說你們偷偷摸摸來往了將近一個月，直到某天她負氣離開，再也沒出現在北沙連。」

「⋯⋯我以為妳不知道Amelia。」

「Hank和我之間沒有秘密。」Raven不以為意聳了聳肩，「那麼，你和Amelia吵架的原因是⋯⋯？」

Charles悶聲回道：「我向她坦承自己是能力者，但她無法諒解我對她隱瞞，尤其我能讀取她的心思。」

Raven微瞇起眼，「讓我猜，她接近你別有目的，是吧？得知你從一開始就看穿她的盤算，卻過了一個月才戳破，導致她又羞又怒，憤而離去？」

Charles點了點頭。

「她離開前，你有讓她『遺忘』嗎？」

Charles又點了點頭，然後他長長嘆了口氣，「總而言之，關於妳的問題——我不知道，因為我和她沒有進展到那一步。」

「Charles，反正你都打定主意讓她遺忘，為何不把握機會和她——」

「 ** _Raven！_** 」

「是、是，你這個老古板不會做出那種事⋯⋯所以，你打算向Cain建議其他的聯姻人選嗎？」

「比方說妳嗎？」Charles沒好氣反問。

Raven哼了一聲，「恐怕我的出身配不上吉諾沙的Lehnsherr家族。」

「與吉諾沙的Lehnsherr地位相當的西徹斯特家族，除了Marko，再下來就是Summers和Frost。」Charles尋思道：「Summers兄弟都還沒有婚約對象，而Frost家的姐妹也還沒訂婚，或許他們都是比較合適的——」

「不，Charles，」Raven出聲打斷他的思緒：「你忘了最重要的一點：無論與吉諾沙人聯姻的人選來自沿海還是高地，都會有人不滿。你無法否認，『相較中立』使得你，Charles _Xavier_ ，成為合適的人選。我們都不知道究竟是誰把你拱出來，而他們的目的又是什麼，最好的辦法就是順勢而行，看他們什麼時候會不小心露出馬腳。」

Charles難掩驚訝瞪大眼，彷彿他沒料到竟然會有這麼一天，他「親愛的小妹」的考量竟比他更加周全。

「再者，如果你是聯姻的人選，你有機會繞過Cain身邊那幫人、以及地獄火堡的Shaw，直接與吉諾沙領主Erich Lehnsherr取得聯繫。假如他對你的⋯⋯『身體限制』不滿意，你再對他解釋自己遭到設計，並且推薦你自己心中的合適人選。這樣一來，主控權在我們手上，而不是哪個向Cain進讒言的傢伙。除此之外，倘若吉諾沙人聯合某些家族，背地裡醞釀什麼陰謀手段，你會是第一個發現的人。」

在Raven的勸說下，Charles勉為其難點頭答應。

吉諾沙的聯姻人選確定為Erich Lehnsherr領主的姪子，Erik Lehnsherr，年輕的Omega男性，據說他是吉諾沙當今最傑出的戰士之一。由於Erich Lehnsherr未婚且無子嗣，Erik的胞姊Ruth是他的繼承人，而Erik本身是第二順位繼承者，足見吉諾沙人非常重視這段聯姻。

Charles相信吉諾沙人一見到他的肢體傷殘就會改變心意，因此他不認為自己真的會和吉諾沙貴族結婚。暫時答應的理由則是兄妹兩人疑心那位貴族很可能是刺客，在查明之前，由Charles負責「牽制」他或許是最好的安排。

然而，婚姻細節都還沒開始商談，Charles尚未寫信給「未婚夫」、也還沒機會沒動身前往吉諾沙拜訪Lehnsherr家族，他們卻先接到南方傳來的消息，地獄火堡的Shaw即將護送那位吉諾沙貴族前來西徹斯特與Charles完婚。

「這麼快！我都還沒去吉諾沙拜訪他！」驚呼之後，Charles滿面愁容，「Raven，我覺得⋯⋯我們可能算錯了什麼⋯⋯」

Charles只能硬著頭皮開始準備迎接遠道的未婚夫，他聯絡長灣鎮的Christopher Summers，並派人先將駿馬Magenta送到Summers家的馬廄，好讓Erik踏上西徹斯特土地之後有良馬代步。他安排Jean和Moira主持北沙連的學校，自己則帶著Raven、Logan、以及數名僕役前往沙連城。Charles私下聯絡有交情的幾個家族，尋覓適婚年齡的未婚Alpha或Beta，倘若吉諾沙人不是意圖不軌的刺客，他相信由另外一個年齡相近、地位相當、且肢體健全的貴族青年代替他聯姻，才是皆大歡喜的結局。

這一切Raven默默看在眼裡，她沒有勸阻但也沒協助。

在他們預計出發前往長灣的前一天清早，Scott傳來訊息，通知說Caspartina比預定日期提早一天靠岸。

外頭下著不小的風雪，Charles不適合在這種天氣裡騎馬趕路。

「讓我去就好。」Raven說。在Charles抗議之前，她趕緊說：「你需要整理儀容，給你的未婚夫留下好印象。」

Charles伸手摸了摸臉頰的鬍子，不由得皺眉。

「還有沐浴。」Raven又補上一句：「我聽說吉諾沙人相當重視身體清潔，不像某些視洗澡為禁忌的民族。」

「⋯⋯好吧。」Charles勉強同意，「帶Logan一起去，這樣會讓我比較放心。」

此話一出，換Raven忍不住皺眉，「只留你一個人在這？想都別想！」

Charles微微一笑，「別擔心，愛我的人都不在沙連城，我不會有事的。」

Raven狠狠瞪了他一眼，「不要開這種玩笑！」 _你知道我不喜歡你拿Irene說過的話開玩笑。_

_⋯⋯對不起，Raven。我保證不會再犯。_

和Charles道別後，Raven回房換上禦寒大衣，匆匆趕到馬廄和Logan會合，兩人騎上馬，在風雪中趕往長灣鎮。

在途中，Raven思索著，這些年來Charles從來都沒有提過Irene的預言，她也沒主動說起，畢竟這是攸關生死的沉重話題。

_為什麼Charles會在這個時間點不經意提起？難道這是預言即將實現的徵兆嗎？_

一股強烈的不祥預感自心底油然升起。

 

* * *

 

任何和Frost家交好的人，都是Charles的敵人——這是偏見，Raven有自知之明，然而這層理解沒能阻止她當著Shaw的面露出嫌惡之情。

Raven移步到吉諾沙人的面前，從頭到腳仔仔細細打量他。

年輕英俊的Omega男性看起來嚴肅且拘謹，不怎麼符合吉諾沙人「自由奔放」的形象。他又高又瘦，寒冷的海風吹得他褐色短髮微亂，灰綠色的眼睛透著疲倦和慍怒，緊繃的下巴沒有半點笑容。他的氣味很特別，打火石般的潮溼鹹味、鐵礦砂似的金屬氣息、以及些許琥珀的溫甜。

_這就是Charles的未婚夫……_

他會是西徹斯特哪個家族買通來暗殺Charles的刺客嗎？

又或者，他正是預言裡，愛上Charles卻害他送命的人？

「你就是吉諾沙的Lehnsherr？」

 


	3. Behind the Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Malik (OC)，小酒館裡，每一雙眼睛都盯著推門入內的新客人。Malik忍不住皺眉，很顯然的，這位衣著華美的藍眼男孩來錯地方了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分內容在 "Capable" 第13章提及。
> 
>  **警告** ：血腥描述

一年四季當中，Malik最討厭春天；於此同時，他卻也像每一位梅亞島的居民，期待春日的暖風帶來希望與財富。

每年初春，覆蓋陸地的積雪尚未完全消融，梅亞島的海港已經停泊了數十艘來自大陸或南方島嶼的捕獵船和商船，海豹狩獵季期間島上的大大小小旅店一房難求，港口附近的酒館聚集了船員、獵人、以及毛皮商人，他們圍坐在長桌邊喝酒談笑、交換獵場情報、以及接洽生意。碼頭上，工人為即將出航的捕獵船裝載飲用水、酒、乾糧等補給品，或從返航的捕獵船卸下一捆捆毛皮、裝桶的油脂、以及浸泡在碎冰和海水裡的獵物肉塊。

午餐時間快要結束了，小酒館裡依舊鬧哄哄的，隔一條街都能聽到半醉酒客們的喧囂笑聲。剛送走一桌客人，Malik來到杯盤狼藉的餐桌，將碗盤和酒杯堆疊在木托盤，再用披在手臂上的油膩抹布擦拭桌面。他把托盤丟給負責清洗餐具的男孩，然後回到吧臺後方，為另一桌客人倒滿一杯又一杯的啤酒。

將近兩個月鎮日忙得不可開交，以往的Malik絕對會抱怨連連；然而，經過了一個血腥的秋天和兩個慘淡的春天，現在的Malik誠心誠意感謝酒館裡每一位大吵大鬧的醉鬼。

在一片嘈雜聲之中，酒館大門被推開又關上，一個小小的身影踏入室內。那是一位身穿白色毛皮大衣的男孩，Malik從沒見過他，推想他應該不是本地人。男孩看起來頂多十一、二歲，短短的紅褐色捲髮、白皙皮膚綴有點點雀斑、一雙眼睛如晴空也似碧藍海水。酒館漸漸安靜下來，所有人都轉過頭盯著這位身旁沒有成人陪同的陌生男孩。Malik忍不住皺眉，很顯然的，這位衣著華美的藍眼男孩來錯地方了。

男孩從容不迫環伺周遭，他的視線與Malik對上的瞬間，他露出「啊，找到了」的表情，接著邁開小小的步伐朝吧臺走來。個子不及成人胸口高度的男孩跳上吧臺前的高腳凳，手肘撐著檯面，身子往前傾，圓睜大眼瞪著Malik，清澈的藍眼直勾勾望進他眼底，令他渾身不自在。Malik別過頭，壓抑嘔吐的衝動，他還記得那兩顆染血的藍色眼珠在他掌中的噁心觸感⋯⋯

Malik硬著頭皮對男孩露出職業微笑，「午安，小少爺，我能為你提供點什麼？」

男孩有禮地說：「一杯熱茶，麻煩你了。」

他的回答引起一陣毫不留情的訕笑，鄰桌的酒客紛紛朝他大喊：「喂，小鬼，沒人來酒館喝熱茶！」

Malik取過一只算得上小木桶的厚重酒杯，倒進半杯啤酒，再注入清水至八分滿，接著將摻水啤酒推到男孩的面前。不論是貴族還是平民，未成年人通常只喝摻水的酒。

男孩歪著頭，困惑地望著他。「不好意思，剛剛我說的是——」

Malik揮手打斷他的解釋，粗聲粗氣說：「小少爺，我有整屋客人要招待，你要我特地為你燒水煮一壺茶？」

男孩稚氣未脫的臉孔漲得通紅，「⋯⋯不，抱歉，是我思考不周。」他慌忙抓起酒杯，喝了一口——但他立刻皺眉，默默放下酒杯。

Malik暗暗嘆了口氣， _是了，這種粗劣啤酒當然不合你這個少爺的胃口。_ 男孩的口音透露他來自西徹斯特，文鄒鄒的說話方式顯示他出身重視禮儀的貴族家庭，而他身上那件沒有雜色的毛皮大衣和剪裁合身的衣褲都是財富的象徵。 _他是西徹斯特哪個家族的孩子？單獨來酒館又有什麼目的？_

「喂，小朋友，你迷路了嗎？」

一名男子湊近吧臺，他上上下下打量男孩，嘴角掛著不懷好意的笑容。

Malik認得那個人，他不動聲色伸手朝向藏在檯面底下的短刀。男孩長相清秀，雖不是北方典型的金髮碧眼，但他的容貌在西徹斯特以外的地方算得上具有異國情調，應該能賣得不錯的價錢；又或者，更簡單的，直接跟男孩的家人勒索贖金，畢竟他身上那件毛皮大衣可值不少錢，他的家族想必有一定的財富。

無論Malik過去和西徹斯特人有哪些恩恩怨怨，而這位男孩又來自哪個家族，Malik都不能讓男孩在 _他的_ 酒館出事。

男孩臉色一沉，眼底閃過一抹幾乎察覺不到的怒氣。他抬起手揉了揉太陽穴，輕聲說：「那不是好主意，你認為呢？」

男人露出困惑不已的表情，喃喃自語道：「對，那不是好主意。」說完，他搖了搖頭，離開吧臺，頭也不回直接走出酒館。

Malik鬆了一口氣，收回已經握住刀柄的手。但他覺得不太對勁，那個傢伙通常不會輕易放棄盯上的獵物⋯⋯

男孩露齒一笑，「什麼事都沒發生，這樣最好不過了，可不是嗎？」

感染力十足的天真燦爛笑容令Malik把方才的顧慮全部拋到腦後，「是呀，這樣最好不過了。」他同意。

男孩掏出一枚銀幣，擺在吧臺上，他笑吟吟說：「請你喝一杯。」

Malik猶豫著是否告訴男孩，那枚銀幣足夠請整間酒館的客人一人一杯啤酒⋯⋯唉，算了，出手闊綽的少爺才不會計較這點小錢。他收下銀幣，正要給自己倒杯啤酒，卻臨時改變心意，他提高音量大吼：「慷慨的小少爺請大家喝啤酒！」Malik招來中年女侍，她穿梭在桌邊為客人斟滿酒杯，酒客們紛紛舉起杯子向男孩致意，祝福他身體健康。男孩詫異地眨了眨眼，他笑著對大夥點頭回禮，然後對Malik投以詢問的目光。但Malik笑而不語。他把整杯摻水啤酒灌下肚，重新為男孩添了一杯去年新釀的梨子酒。這桶酸酸甜甜的水果酒無疑是整間酒館能端出最好的飲料了。

得知男孩沒吃午餐，Malik為他端來一碗燉肉湯，又切了幾片裸麥麵包給他。起先Malik擔心男孩對粗陋食物不屑一顧，見男孩撕著麵包蘸湯汁吃得津津有味，他才放下心。這是加入海豹肝一起燉煮的新鮮海豹肉湯，這種鮮美野味在西徹斯特內陸可是嚐不到的。

好不容易等到男孩細嚼慢嚥享用完餐點，酒館裡已經沒有其他客人了。熱湯和水果酒讓男孩蒼白的雙頰泛著健康的粉紅色，他用手背擦了擦嘴，Malik瞥見他的手腕下方有一大片瘀血。 _那是⋯⋯？_

「我研究過你的戰術。」男孩冷不防開口說道。

戰術？

「⋯⋯那沒什麼大不了的。」Malik搖頭苦笑。

「你連續兩次擊敗西徹斯特船隊。」男孩興味盎然注視著他，「西徹斯特船隊從來沒吃過敗仗。」

「沒有人不吃敗仗。」Malik嘟囔說：「沒有人吃了敗仗還大聲宣傳。」

男孩疑惑地皺眉，一秒之後露出恍然大悟的表情。

啊，真是個聰明的孩子。

「但你確實兩度打敗西徹斯特船隊。」男孩頑固說道。

「是的，兩次我們都守住了，但我們還是輸了。」Malik嘆了口氣，盲目崇拜英雄的天真年輕人總是很惱人， _我在他這個年紀時，恐怕也是這副德性吧？_ 「小少爺，不管打贏再多場戰役，最後輸掉戰爭，依然是輸家。」

Malik以為潑冷水的發言會讓男孩意興闌珊，自討沒趣，摸摸鼻子找藉口離開，怎知男孩的表情轉為沉思，當他再次開口時，未變聲的清脆嗓音說出令Malik驚訝不已的話：「難道你不認為自己領導的兩場勝仗為梅亞島在和平協議爭取到更好的談判條件嗎？」

四年前的夏天，Malik第一次與西徹斯特人交手。那時Malik已經在梅亞島住了兩年，見過幾次西徹斯特的劫掠船。據說以前還有海島民族在秋冬季節出海打劫西徹斯特沿海村落，但近十多年西徹斯特人仗著精良武器與更高明的造船技術，不僅成功抵禦海上的侵略，更進一步占領無人島當作根據地，不時騷擾鄰近的外海島嶼。事發當天Malik正在碼頭卸貨，他注意到東南方海面有兩艘長船高速接近島嶼，他立刻告訴同樣在酒館打雜的男孩，叫他以最快的速度跑去通知村長、警告島民。

西徹斯特沒有海盜，劫掠船載滿戰士，他們視打劫海上鄰居的惡行為練兵機會，搶奪的財物獻給領主，逼使無力反抗的島嶼「加入」西徹斯特，宣示效忠西徹斯特共主，並向西徹斯特納稅——但梅亞島至今仍未屈服，島民們依舊頑強抵抗兇狠的西徹斯特戰士。

Malik緊盯來勢洶洶的劫掠船，這種船身長度近二十尺、寬度二尺半、吃水僅半尺深的小型戰船，不只速度快且能在大部分淺灘登陸。他仔細數著，船上各十二對槳，也就是二十四名槳手，再加上舵手，兩艘船起碼有五十名戰士。根據長船航行的方向，他們的計畫應是避開位於島嶼南方的海港，從北海岸搶灘。梅亞島北部有兩個村莊，農地、牧場、牙雕工作坊，島上居民雖不富裕，但這個季節島上有新捕獲的海豹毛皮，運氣好的話也有機會搶到價值比黃金更昂貴的海象牙或一角鯨長牙⋯⋯

「Malik，我們該怎麼做？」

Malik從不認為自己是個勇敢的人，他的直覺反應是能逃就逃、逃不了就躲。然而碼頭上每個人都看著他，稍有交情的船主認定待過戰船的他一定有什麼妙計。 _不，我不知道該怎麼做⋯⋯_ 但他確實待過戰船，與身為漁夫、水手、或獵人的島民相較之下，Malik無疑較熟悉戰術。

他咬著牙跑回住處拿了射魚的弓箭——八成無法射穿盔甲，但至少能裝模作樣——他和十幾位年輕力壯的島民攜帶武器登上停泊在碼頭邊的捕獵船，兩艘船出港，沿著海岸朝北方駛去。半途中他們遇上一艘獸皮艇，老獵人一聽到他們打算從海上夾擊西徹斯特人，二話不說划著獸皮艇跟上。水手們放下繩索，將小艇拖在後方。Malik瞄了一眼老獵人手上的魚叉和尾端有鯨魚雕飾的投槍器，毫無疑問那才是派得上用場的武器。

當他們「追上」西徹斯特人，兩艘長船停在砂礫淺灘，大部分戰士已經離船，海邊只剩四人留守，稍遠的岸上還有另外四人分別守在矮坡頂端。

兩艘捕獵船緩慢靠近引起了西徹斯特人注意，他們揮手打信號，發出警告叫喊，見「漁船」沒有轉向，留守的人拿起武器準備應戰，站崗的其中三人快步跑向淺灘。由於捕獵船才卸貨，空船吃水不深，他們在擱淺之前已經貼近長船尾端。

Malik朝衝向船尾的西徹斯特人放出第一箭，箭矢正中目標右胸，金髮男子腳下一陣踉蹌但沒栽倒，他左手拔下卡在皮甲上的箭，右手的標槍飛擲而出。Malik連忙蹲下閃避，鋒利的金屬槍頭刺進他身後的艙壁，搖晃不止的槍桿距離Malik的頭頂不過數寸。Malik抄起木桶蓋充當盾牌護住頭胸，這才敢探頭張望。男子手裡還有一柄標槍，已經瞄準Malik，就在這時，藉由捕獵船掩護的獸皮艇出現在船舷外側，老獵人拋出魚叉，擊中金髮男子的心口，魚叉射穿皮甲，刺入胸膛，男子一臉錯愕，直挺挺倒下。老獵人及時救了Malik，但他一出手便暴露了位置，僅僅數秒之後，另一艘長船飛來的利箭射中他心窩，滲出的血液將他灰白的鬍子和灰色大衣染成深紅。

悲憤和恐懼令Malik失去理智，他拋下弓箭，一手抓著桶蓋、一手握著殺魚的小刀，利用捕獵船甲板的高度跳上低矮的長船。一名持長劍的黑髮青年迎了上來，Malik勉強用「盾牌」擋住第一擊，厚重的長劍砍在桶蓋上，木板瞬間碎裂，撞擊力道使他幾乎站不住。Malik心一橫，順勢往青年身上倒去，趁著長劍來不及收回的空擋，他持小刀劃開青年的咽喉。在他的膝蓋碰到船板之前，Malik已經奪走他的長劍和圓盾。

Malik以自己當誘餌，他躍下長船，用圓盾護住身體，踩著淺水步步逼向沙灘上的戰士。然而在他們交手之前，戰鬥就已經結束了——捕獵船上士氣高昂的島民紛紛跳上長船，仗著人數優勢，一擁而上制伏西徹斯特戰士，搶走他們的武器，箭術精湛的獵人利用西徹斯特人的梣木弓放倒揮斧砍向Malik的戰士。

趕來助陣的人一見苗頭不對，立刻往反方向跑。

Malik制止同伴追趕，他指示大夥用捕獵船上的燃油燒毀其中一艘長船，送出信號，接著用他們的船將另一艘長船拖離海灘，斷絕西徹斯特人的退路。消息一傳開，陸陸續續有島民駕小船加入他們，數十艘大大小小的漁船於海上集結，在近海等候西徹斯特人自投羅網。好不容易殺回海岸的西徹斯特人見無處可退，只能投降。

梅亞島居民並未趕盡殺絕西徹斯特人，他們只逼掠奪者交出戰利品、武器、以及盔甲，並且給他們兩艘單桅小帆船，讓他們帶著同袍的屍體划船返回西徹斯特。

目送兩艘小船遠去，Malik虛脫跪倒在海灘，他吐光胃裡所有的食物，直到又酸又苦的灼熱液體再也吐不出來，依舊乾嘔不止。

接下來半個月，Malik一直聞到血腥味，從噩夢中驚醒時總覺得自己從裝滿鮮血的澡盆裡爬出來，無論再多的啤酒都無法帶給他一夜好眠。

Malik贏得了梅亞島居民的敬重，附近島嶼開始學習他的戰術，他們有時成功、有時失敗，但西徹斯特人再也無法輕易搶奪外島的資源，一個不小心甚至失去他們引以為傲的戰船。

Malik知道西徹斯特人不會善罷甘休，他們必定會再度襲擊梅亞島。他的職業不再只是酒館的雜役，他主導建立了警報系統，並且利用搶來的、以及島民自己打造的長船訓練船隊，Malik將他曾經學過的和看過的海戰戰術毫無保留教給島民，因為他確信西徹斯特人的攻擊會更加猛烈，而他沒有信心自己能夠撐過下一次攻擊。

隔年初夏，西徹斯特的正規軍奇襲梅亞島——破曉之際，一艘船身長約三十五尺的大型戰船，在三艘小型長船護送之下，浩浩蕩蕩逼近梅亞島。每艘小型戰船皆有二十對槳，船上載滿戰士，不像劫掠船總預留空間給搶奪來的戰利品。

那是一場血腥的戰鬥，梅亞島上拿得動武器的居民全部都參戰了。擔任指揮官的Malik下令讓速度較快的小型戰船搶灘登陸，接著他率領擅長近戰的島民駕駛捕獵船和長船攔截大型戰船，將它圍困在海上，他們以弩箭和標槍擊殺船上近半數戰士，然後才拋出鉤爪登船，在甲板上展開肉搏戰；在海岸上，農人用弓弩、獵人用魚叉、牧羊人用投石索，迎面痛擊西徹斯特人，將他們困在登陸的淺灘，少數衝過海岸線的戰士死於島民們持斧頭、矛叉、以及木樁的圍攻。

將近一天的惡戰結束，梅亞島居民仗著地理優勢以及西徹斯特人過度輕敵，取得了壓倒性勝利。

由於四艘戰船都沒能返航，這一次，梅亞島徹底激怒了西徹斯特。

同年秋天，爆發了被後世稱為「梅亞島戰役」的決定性戰爭。

為期三個月的戰間之於Malik是無盡的惡夢，無論身體再怎麼疲憊閉上眼睛仍無法入睡，不管食物有多麽鮮美嚐在嘴裡都像摻雜鐵鏽的砂土，有時候他甚至希望自己喝到爛醉之後摔進海裡溺死，由於死亡可能是唯一的解脫。

凡是軍事行動都需要事前準備，而規模越大的行動不但準備期越長，也越不容易守密。幾乎所有島嶼都聽聞西徹斯特將對梅亞島發動規模更大的攻擊，梅亞島民沒有退縮，他們積極備戰，前兩次勝利帶給他們再度迎戰西徹斯特船隊的信心。可是Malik悲觀地認為這將是最後一戰，他和島民都會死於戰場或戰後屠殺。但他沒有和任何人分享自己的憂慮，他把一切埋藏在心裡。

喀拉達河以北未臣服於西徹斯特的島嶼紛紛和梅亞島結盟，他們送來物資、派遣自願參戰的青壯年駕駛戰船，來到梅亞島，宣示與他們共同抵禦西徹斯特。這批生力軍當中有真正的戰士以及曾經和西徹斯特、地獄火堡、或甚至Essex海軍交手過的老兵，他們在島上建造防禦工事，在瞭望全島的山丘頂端搭建堡壘、以防馬柵欄環繞村莊、挖掘壕溝、設置障礙、佈置陷阱、大量製造武器、並且儲存清水和糧食。每一位島民都接受戰鬥集訓，每一個家戶都是戰鬥單位，無一例外。

Malik將戰船編隊，排練複雜的戰術。來自貝森島的Behar成為他的副手，Behar是能力者，可以在短距離內透過心靈與別人交談，他能夠將Malik的指令瞬間傳達給距離相隔半座島的另一支船隊。溝通一向是混亂的海戰中難以克服的問題，Behar加入讓Malik生出一點信心，或許他們有機會與西徹斯特抗衡⋯⋯

Malik總在酒精失效後猛然驚醒，他不斷夢見梅亞島只是障眼法，西徹斯特出兵攻打其他毫無防衛的島嶼。他不敢將惡夢告訴任何人，以免影響大家的士氣。但Behar似乎察覺到了，他向Malik保證，包括貝森島在內，結盟的島嶼都在密切觀察西徹斯特人的一舉一動，探子每天都送來最新的報告，倘若西徹斯特轉而攻擊其他島嶼，他們必定會收到情報。

深秋的清晨，Malik被人叫醒，他們告訴他，西徹斯特人來了。

東南方海面上有四艘大型戰船、二十艘小型戰船，滿載的戰士足以將梅亞島踏平。

島嶼盟軍立刻集結，他們以搶來的戰船、捕獵船、單桅漁船排出鬆散的新月陣型，與西徹斯特船隊在外海對峙。

Malik入境隨俗在臉上畫了藍色戰鬥妝，他帶著Behar以及數名擅長甲板肉搏的戰士搭上一艘輕巧的雙桅小帆船。Behar在登船前告訴Malik，西徹斯特船隊中有一位綽號「隼目」的能力者，隼目的視力媲美隼鷹，雙目能看清視野內無屏障的一切。Behar讓Malik相信他們必須除掉這名能力者，以免敵軍看清他們部署的伏兵，進而導致戰術無法奏效。

兩方才交戰，島嶼盟軍立刻出現敗勢，島嶼民族空有勇氣，卻缺乏西徹斯特人足夠的訓練和經驗。西徹斯特船隊猶如一把鋒利的鑿子，插進島嶼船隊，從中切開，在海面上的破碎殘骸之間乘風破浪攻向島嶼。

Malik下令殘存的船隻依照計畫撤退，同時點燃裝載焦油、油脂和木屑的火船，擾亂西徹斯特船隊陣型，並且以濃煙掩護島嶼盟軍的行動。第一批小型長船靠岸，西徹斯特戰士搶上陸地，迎接他們的是插在石縫裡、青苔覆蓋的削尖木樁，還有躲在矮丘後方的島民以投石機拋射火彈，給予入侵者迎頭痛擊。

在此同時，Malik的小船由另外兩艘小型戰船陪同，趁亂接近一艘外觀看似作為補給船的單桅商船。Behar一口咬定隼目就在這艘船上，Malik原本半信半疑，直到他眼見第一位搶上船的島嶼戰士腳步還沒穩就胸口中箭翻落海裡，他才不再懷疑。Malik留在原船等候戰士拚死命控制住商船，身為指揮官的他才被允許登船。他腳下又滑又黏，甲板塗抹黃油，使人難以站穩，遑論打鬥。一名身材嬌小的中年女性被押到Malik面前，她散亂的頭髮是火焰的顏色，而她的雙眼是懾人的冰藍色。Behar告訴Malik，她就是隼目。Malik下不了手，也無法下令戰士動手。就在他猶豫的瞬間，原本跪著的女人突然撲向Malik，兩人翻倒在滑溜溜的甲板上，她暗藏的匕首刺向Malik的頸側，只差一點就會劃破他的頸動脈。最後Malik扭斷了她的脖子，還用她的匕首挖出那雙蘊含巫術的藍色眼珠。

然後他吐了。

他想起冰天雪地裡的紅色屠殺，寧靜的白色谷地裡滿滿都是海豹屍體，海豹獵人和剝皮工人俐落地下刀，只有他太過震驚無法動彈。

他想起戰鬥進入尾聲的沙洲河口，濃煙嗆得他睜不開眼，無法呼吸，他緊緊攀住一塊破碎船板，載浮載沉漂在戰船殘骸與數不清的陣亡戰士之間。

他想起南方大陸某座海港裡一艘槳帆船在狂風暴雨中翻覆，颶風過後那些人用拖船和浮筒把槳帆船翻正，船艙裡盡是被鐵鍊鎖在船凳上奴隸槳手泡水浮腫的屍體。

Malik胡亂抹去眼淚和鼻涕，以海水洗去雙手和身上的穢物。他顫抖著向身邊圍繞的人保證，他很好，他沒事。

他恨戰爭。

但他必須撐過這場還沒結束的戰爭。

Behar通知他，登陸的西徹斯特人已經攻破第一個村莊的防線，前進第二個村莊，他們的推進遭逢阻力，路障、壕溝、以及埋伏的村民將他們困在半途。

大型戰船已經接近島嶼，每艘船上近八十名戰士一上岸，島民將無力反擊。Malik下達了最後的命令，稍早撤退的戰船與埋伏在煙霧後方的槳帆船集結後，分別從兩側包夾西徹斯特船隊，攻擊長船舷側。南方海戰盛行的槳帆船無法航行於外海，但在近海（或內海）是難以應付的戰船。西徹斯特長船無法衝破包圍，並列槳帆船之間的長槳形成難以突破的障礙，每一位槳手的都是島嶼的自由民，而不是被皮鞭驅策的奴隸。陌生的對手殺得西徹斯特人措手不及，他們撞沉了兩艘大型戰船，放火燒了另外兩艘。

這場戰役雙方死傷慘重，西徹斯特船隊全軍覆沒，而島嶼盟軍沒有任何一艘完好的戰船，梅亞島幾乎每一戶都有人戰死。

戰爭結束之後，Malik明確告訴梅亞島民以及外島盟友，他們無法再戰，梅亞島的資源無法和西徹斯特抗衡，如果明年西徹斯特決定捲土重來，最好的策略恐怕是直接投降。

西徹斯特人的報復比預料中來得更快，第三年春天，梅亞島就嘗到苦果——以往熱鬧的海豹狩獵季節只有零星捕獵船靠岸，西徹斯特派出戰船在海上攔截，不讓外地的捕獵船接近梅亞島；另一方面，西徹斯特收攏對外島的掌控，聯合臣服的島嶼孤立梅亞島，透過切斷經濟來源打擊梅亞島。即便這年夏秋風平浪靜，西徹斯特沒有派出任何一艘戰船，梅亞島依舊受到重創。

第四年春天，依舊沒有南方捕獵船靠岸。梅亞島居民咬牙苦撐，儘管日子過得下去，但生活水準大不如戰前。

到了夏天，梅亞島和西徹斯特簽下了和平協議——西徹斯特共主Brian Xavier親自登上梅亞島，他提議將梅亞島訂為西徹斯特境內的象牙交易中心，不再阻攔捕獵船靠岸，梅亞島不需向西徹斯特繳稅，條件是他們必須交出Malik。梅亞島居民堅決反對，原因不全是他們有多麽愛戴Malik，而是一旦Malik離開，他們將會失去唯一的指揮官，要是西徹斯特人毀約，他們將無力反抗。最終雙方達成共識，Malik可以留在梅亞島，但他必須向西徹斯特效忠，並且為西徹斯特人訓練船隊。

Malik接受了這個安排，畢竟Brian Xavier慷慨地為他付出「血腥錢」，以免某些戰爭遺族對他施以報復私刑。「這是最好的安排。」他告訴島上長老：「無論我『教導』西徹斯特人什麼戰術，你們都能看到。」

秋天時，西徹斯特的船隊來了，他們駐紮在半天航行距離外的無人島，再搭乘雙桅小船登上梅亞島。Christopher Summers是個聰明的年輕將領，他嚴厲要求自己的屬下不得騷擾梅亞島居民，Malik注意到挑選前來的戰士都是可塑性高、且對梅亞島沒有深仇大恨的年輕人，他們遵守規矩只在港口附近活動，從不擅入村落，暫住梅亞島的三個月期間沒有一次聚眾滋事，甚至連酒後鬧事也不曾發生。

Malik將南方常見的戰術教給好奇的西徹斯特人，Christopher Summers參考了南方的帆船，著手建造足以反制北方長船的新式戰船。Malik知道西徹斯特船隊不出數年將會橫行海上，完全不把島嶼民族放在眼裡，而他，Malik，正是幫兇。

第五年春天——也就是現在——睽違的兩年的捕獵船和商船，終於再度停泊在梅亞島的海港了。

**如果沒有那幾場戰役，現在的梅亞島會是什麼模樣？**

西徹斯特劫掠船持續騷擾他們，直到他們屈服，只好向西徹斯特納稅？相較於大戰之後全島滿目瘡痍，到底哪一種景象比較好？

選擇了戰爭，真的帶給梅亞島更好的談判條件嗎？

Malik不知道答案，於是他將心裡的話坦白告訴男孩：「我不知道。我只希望所有犧牲的性命都值得。」

男孩靜靜地點頭，接受了他的答案。

小酒館的門板被推開，走進來的是附近農場的年輕女孩，她送來新鮮乳酪和剛採收的蔬菜。當她看到衣著華美的陌生男孩，忍不住好奇，上上下下打量著他。男孩面不改色向她點頭招呼，反倒令她有些害臊，雙頰泛紅別開眼。

等到少女背著空簍子離開，男孩小心翼翼開口說：

「你承認自己是殺了『隼目』的人，但在西徹斯特，不少人認定你為真正的凶手頂罪。由於她出身海島民族，她的家族不會輕易放過兇手；再加上她不是戰士，無論誰殺了她，都不是件光榮的事。」

「殺人從來就不光榮，就算在戰場上也沒有例外。」Malik低聲說：「只是我們必須讓說服自己那是光榮的事。」

他在男孩的眼裡看到自己不堪的倒影。

他就只不過是一個普通人，來自吉諾沙群島東南端的一座小火山島，成年後跟著商船在南方大陸沿海城市靠岸，後來從軍，在一艘Essex的戰船上當到三副。他參加的第一場戰役是攻打地獄火堡，他的船長才交火就怯戰叛逃，但他們逃得不夠遠，戰船依舊被追兵撞沉。他沒死，但成為地獄火堡的戰俘，之後又被Essex的軍隊贖回去，淪為槳帆船的槳手。他參與的絕大多數戰役都是在搖槳和鞭打中度過。他根本就不是軍事將領。

他變得又黑又瘦，他的世界縮減到屁股底下的船凳，比起人類，他更像牲畜，挨皮鞭、划槳、吃喝拉撒全都在那張船凳上。他不知道在船上待了多久，也不記得換過幾艘船。直到某天船上來了一位能言善道的吉諾沙人，他喚醒了每一位奴隸心中殘存的人性和求生意志，在出海偷襲Stryker領地的途中，他說動奴隸發動叛變。但他們的行動沒有成功。起首的吉諾沙人當場被砍頭，而拚命用鐵鍊勒死槳手總管的Malik則被鞭打一頓後丟進海裡。Malik以為自己死定了，他擁抱死亡解脫，但他的雙手雙腳卻不聽使喚划水，不讓身體沉入海底。

Malik奇蹟似的被一艘經過的捕獵船撈起。船上的人為他包紮傷口，給他食物和水，一旦他能起身，他就開始在船上無償打雜。當了兩年槳手奴隸，他重新學習成為人類。他的感官麻木，需要旁人提醒才趕在凍傷前穿上厚重大衣；說話變得很吃力，他必須努力搜索腦袋的每一個角落才能找到合適的字詞；他經常兩眼發直瞪視前方，聽不見任何人呼喚他。

一直等到他站在雪地裡，空氣中瀰漫的血腥味如重錘狠狠敲醒了他。他跪趴在地上痛哭和嘔吐。最後，捕獵船的船員嫌惡地抓著他領子，把他拖回船。船員們把這個沒用的累贅留在梅亞島，港口附近一間小酒館的老闆好心收留他，供他吃住，換取他勞力工作。

平淡的異鄉生活適合Malik，這裡沒人認得他，對他不堪回首的過往一無所知。他希望餘生就在平靜的海島上度過，遠離戰爭和衝突。

不料，兩年後，他帶領島民主動攻擊西徹斯特劫掠船⋯⋯

「⋯⋯我也不喜歡戰爭。」男孩喃喃說道：「我的⋯⋯繼妹因為戰爭失去雙親，大家安慰她，說戰士死於戰場是榮耀，她應該以雙親為榮。但我 _知道_ 比起榮耀，他們寧可活著陪伴在她身邊⋯⋯我尊敬他們，他們都是勇敢又忠誠的人，但⋯⋯比起戰爭，解決衝突應該有更好的方法。」

「沒有人喜歡戰爭⋯⋯好吧，除了因戰爭獲利的領主或商人。」Malik說：「武力是必要的，但動用武力解決問題是下下之策。」

男孩露出沉思的表情，他慢慢點了點頭，接著好奇問道：「這是吉諾沙的哲學嗎？⋯⋯我聽說你是吉諾沙人，吉諾沙人對武力的觀點就如你說的嗎？」

Malik搖頭否認，「不，小少爺，崇尚自由與冒險的吉諾沙人和西徹斯特人一樣尊敬英勇的戰士，只不過我⋯⋯我是個怕事的人，只想要找一個平靜的地方安安靜靜度日。」

有人推開酒館大門，現身的是年長廚子，他冷冷看了一眼男孩，沒有向Malik打招呼，逕自走進廚房開始準備晚餐。Malik不怪他，因為戰爭他失去了丈夫和女兒，對西徹斯特人的仇恨沒那麼容易放下。

男孩望著廚師的背影，眼裡流露難過的神情。他揉了揉額頭，盯著面前的空碗發呆。Malik以為他還沒吃飽，正要再切兩片麵包，男孩卻先揮手阻止。「不必了，謝謝，我已經飽了。」說完，他又問：「從剛才你就一直抬眼張望大門，請問你在等人嗎？」

「小少爺，這是我的酒館，招呼走進門的客人是我的工作。」

「可是你看起來很失望，就像走進來的人，不是你正在等的人。」

哎呀，這小鬼的觀察力很敏銳嘛⋯⋯

「你⋯⋯在等情人嗎？」他眨了眨眼。

呵，這個年紀的男孩心裡想的就只有情人？

然而男孩猜得沒錯，Malik確實在等他的心上人。

她的名字是Kaja，在戰後隔年的慘淡春天，她走進了這間酒館。酒館老闆不幸戰死，打雜的Malik接手經營，每個月將一半的收入交給他的遺族。那晚Malik在少少幾位獵人和水手起鬨之下喝得酩酊大醉，乘著酒意向席間一位清新好聞的Alpha女性示好。他的醉眼看不清她的容貌，只知道她又高又瘦，還有同桌的酒客喊她「Kaja」——「Kaja，把他操到不記得我們沒付酒錢！」——他記得味道清新的海豹獵人攙扶他進房，他可能還吻了她，而他的下一個記憶卻是隔天早上單獨醒來在自己的床上，空氣裡還殘留她的清香。

第二個慘淡的春天，Kaja又走進了小酒館。Malik立刻認出她的氣味，但他現在才看清楚她的容貌，淺金色的短髮、灰綠色的眼睛、高挺的鼻子、飽滿的臉頰、薄薄的嘴唇沒有半點笑容。她比他想像中更美也更加難以親近，但她主動向他求歡，由於去年春天某個醉鬼一躺上床就睡得不省人事。Malik不知道Kaja為什麼願意給他第二次機會，但他打算好好把握，這晚他沒有喝醉，然而⋯⋯當Kaja看到他背上皮鞭留下的怵目驚心疤痕，Malik無法編出謊言欺騙她。他告訴Kaja關於他的過往，說著說著竟忍不住哭了起來。Kaja沒有一臉厭惡起身離去，她留在床上，陪著他靜靜落淚。她親吻Malik的眼角，還把他抱在懷裡，對他低聲耳語：「我不管你有什麼過去，Malik，在我們的島上，你就是率領我們打敗西徹斯特人的將軍。」

那一夜Malik睡得非常安穩，隔天早上他在Kaja身邊醒來。他用親吻喚醒她，他們在晨曦中溫柔地做愛。事後Kaja幫他梳頭，為他編了屬於戰士的髮辮。他們一起吃了早餐，然後Malik送她到碼頭，目送她的捕獵船出港。

Malik暗暗下定決心，如果明年Kaja再來到梅亞島，他會開口向她求婚。這是Malik此生首次為一個人瘋狂，美麗的Kaja平時像一株挺立在雪地裡的松樹，只有在他臂彎裡才會流露柔情；她的氣味平時像青苔上的融雪，動情時則像燃燒的松脂⋯⋯

酒館大門推開的聲音引起了Malik的注意，但走進來的是個小孩子。一個紅髮藍膚的小女孩——

「Charles！」童稚的嗓音在門邊響起，她放開腳步朝吧臺跑來，「你在這裡幹嘛？」

「Raven。」男孩跳下高腳凳，迎向小女孩。

女孩緊緊揪住他的衣袖不放，「我們快點回去啦，要是被Cain發現我們偷偷溜出來，他會去告狀！」

「是，是，這就走了。」男孩嘆了一口氣。

男孩彬彬有禮向Malik道別，已經猜到他身分的Malik恭敬地回禮。當紅髮女孩對他說再見時，Malik將顫抖的雙手藏在檯面底下，並且強迫自己看著她藍色的小臉。

今天以前Malik從沒見過她，但他曾聽聞Darkholme家的女兒出生即有外島民族的戰鬥妝，也聽說Raven Darkholme的雙親去世之後，她成為Xavier家的養女。

Malik無法直視Raven金黃色的雙眼，因為他親手殺了她的血親，並且挖出她的眼珠，而Brian Xavier代他付出了血腥錢。

男孩知道真相，那雙藍眼裡閃著不屬於他年紀的哀傷。

在男孩與女孩手牽手離開之後，Malik為自己倒了一杯酒。

_原來那個小少爺是Xavier家的孩子啊⋯⋯_

西徹斯特未來的共主出現在他的酒館裡，可真是稀客。

他啜飲著啤酒，回想他和男孩之間的對話，想像未來這個男孩掌權之後西徹斯特會變成什麼樣貌。

酒館大門被推開又關上。

Malik抬眼望去，無法克制自己露出笑容。

他等候一年的人終於回來了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本打算寫神童Charles和老將軍Malik的忘年之交，誰知寫著卻變成原創角色的故事了⋯⋯總之，Charles嚮往航海、冒險、以及對吉諾沙抱持浪漫想像，都跟這位歷盡滄桑的（老）吉諾沙人脫離不了關係。


	4. Yes, Milady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi & Bruno (OC)  
> 「你的北沙連之行有什麼收獲嗎？」  
> 「咱們的小Erik又戀愛了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分內容在 "Capable" 第25章提及。

「喂。」

「⋯⋯」

「別動，你的鼻子還在流血。」

「⋯⋯」

「你乖乖坐在這裡，別亂跑，我去叫醫生來。」

「不、不必麻煩——」

「我說啊，你的鼻子痛得很厲害嗎？」

「哎喲！別碰我！」

「我想你的鼻子被打斷了。」

「⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」

「別哭，我不會再戳你的鼻子。我保證。」

「⋯⋯」

「欸，我說啊，你實在不怎麼聰明，既然打不過人家就別妄想出來逞英雄，想要討好別人也不該用這種笨法子。」

「⋯⋯」

「我說到你的痛處了嗎？還是你的鼻子痛得你沒辦法說話？」

「⋯⋯妳知道妳的問題在哪裡嗎？⋯⋯妳喜歡激怒別人！⋯⋯現在沒人敢動妳，是因為他們都不敢得罪妳的家人，但總有一天妳會撞上惹不起的人！到時候，哼哼，咱們走著瞧！」

「⋯⋯哈哈哈哈！」

「⋯⋯」

「哇，你終於說真心話了！」

「⋯⋯」

「別緊張，我很高興，因為你終於當著我的面說出真心話了。」

「⋯⋯」

「哎呀，別站起來！⋯⋯讓我扶你，你的個子和我差不多，我撐得住⋯⋯別怕，我不會故意害你摔倒，我保證。你先坐在這裡休息，我叫人去找醫生過來，你別亂跑，聽到了嗎？」

「⋯⋯聽到了。」

「很好，這才像話。對了，你叫什麼名字？」

「⋯⋯Bruno。」

「嗯，Bruno，我是Demi Sta⋯⋯你可以叫我Demi。」

「我知道妳是誰，Demi小姐，我來到Stavros家擔任廚房學徒已經三年了。」

 

* * *

  
「我知道妳是誰，Demi夫人。」

「Magda小姐——」

「Magda，只是Magda，我才不是什麼貴族小姐——」

「是的，Magda，妳很清楚這正是問題所在——妳不是貴族。」

「⋯⋯夫人，妳特地來到島上找我，為的就是叫我離開他吧？」

「不，Magda小姐，我有什麼資格要求妳離開Erik閣下？呵，我自己就有一位姓Lehnsherr情人，又怎麼會想拆散你們這對有情人呢？」

「⋯⋯」

「Magda小姐⋯⋯Magda，我來見妳，目的切實不是拆散你們，而是及早阻止你們兩位年輕人一時衝動做出傻事，例如夜裡找上酒醉的教士為你們證婚。妳看起來是個明理人，想必妳心知肚明，和Erik Lehnsherr閣下結婚的人必須是身分地位與他相當的名門之後，那個人若非來自吉諾沙另外幾個大家族，則可能是地獄火堡的貴族。或許，他不會像愛上妳一樣愛上自己未來的妻子或丈夫，但他明白這是身為Lehnsherr家族成員應盡的責任，因為他從小就接受這種教育，『婚姻是為了雙方家族的利益，而非個人的情感』。Magda，妳不會和Lehnsherr家的兒子結婚，但妳可以繼續當他的情人。如果Erik閣下真心愛妳，他會照顧妳，就算在他婚後也不會改變⋯⋯或者，他選擇把妳帶在身邊，讓妳以侍女的身分或其他的職務陪伴他，妳會保有他的愛情，但妳不會成為他的妻子；妳得和另一個人分享他，但妳也不會失去他。」

「⋯⋯如果Erik真心愛我，他會拒絕家族為他安排的婚姻⋯⋯妳不就是這樣嗎，Demi夫人？⋯⋯你的丈夫是個來自漁村的平民，但妳愛他，妳和他結婚——」

「是的，我愛Bruno，我們不顧親族的反對，毅然決然結了婚。Bruno和我結婚將近二十年，至今還是有人一口咬定當年他見我年幼可欺，使用能力勾引我，占有我的身體，逼我和他結婚⋯⋯Magda，難道妳想要一輩子遭到惡意中傷糾纏嗎？嗯？⋯⋯Bruon脾氣好，從來不會跟那些無事生非的人計較，而我則是懶得搭理那些無中生有的謊言。可是妳的情人呢？Erik閣下定會跳出來替妳辯解，捍衛妳的名譽，然而閒言閒語不會因此消失。除此之外，Erik閣下和我不一樣，我是個自私的人，罔顧家族責任，選擇了自己的愛情；但Erik閣下重視榮耀與責任，即便他愛妳，他也不一定會做出和我相同的決定。除此之外，如果你們真的結婚了，妳必須學會與他的親族相處，打入他們的社交圈，妳得陪同他出席貴族們的宴會，與席間的貴族小姐們、夫人們坐在一塊，我們這個圈子有許多勢利鬼，絕大多數人不會給妳好臉色。假如妳像我的Bruno一樣懂得察言觀色、說話討人喜歡，假以時日妳當然能融入那個圈子，找到幾個貼心好友，但，那是妳想要的生活嗎？⋯⋯比起那種生活，我相信妳更願意繼承家裡的商船，揚帆出港航遍海洋與港灣吧？如果Erik閣下像年輕時的Erich領主，他會拋下一切跟隨妳出海，可惜他太重視榮耀和責任，他不會丟下吉諾沙，只為了與妳廝守。」

「⋯⋯妳告訴我這些，為的是把我嚇跑嗎？我才不會——」

「不，Magda，我僅只想要告訴妳可能面對的未來，好讓妳有心理準備。唉，我的Bruno是個浪漫的人，他相信愛情，生性樂觀的他深信只要彼此真心相愛，所有問題都會迎刃而解；但我不像他那麼天真，現實的我，必須為他看清實際情況，替他排除障礙。親愛的女孩，我告訴妳這些，是希望妳能深思，為了妳自己的未來，也為了那個男孩的未來。我一點也不後悔和Bruno結婚，我愛他，儘管我們的婚姻從一開始就非平順，至今我仍慶幸自己當年執意和他結婚。可是Magda，妳的情況和我並不相同——和Stavros家的小女兒結婚，為Bruno招徠嫉妒和詆毀，但同時也帶給他機會，讓他從廚房學徒，一路爬升到Stavros家族商船隊的顧問。Bruno的才華和手段原本就足以勝任，而他不甘於一輩子當個廚子，我們的婚姻只不過加快了他的爬升速度，沒有強迫他放棄原本的夢想，也沒有勉強他接下不合適的職務。反觀妳，Magda，若妳和Erik閣下結婚，妳會失去今日的自由自在，妳會跟他同住在吉諾沙本島的宮殿裡，出門必有一隊侍衛護送，也無法隨心所欲出海旅行，因為妳是Lehnsherr家族的成員，妳確定這是妳渴望的生活嗎？⋯⋯又或者，他願意為愛情犧牲，拋下自己的責任，離開Lehnsherr家，陪著妳在商船上當一介水手？⋯⋯妳希望見到哪一種？妳希望你們當中哪一個人放棄自己原本的生活？⋯⋯Magda，聽我的建議，把他留在妳身邊，當妳的情人，但別做出私奔秘婚的傻事。現在的妳可能很難想像，但婚姻並不是唯一的——欸，等等，別走啊，我還沒說完⋯⋯唉⋯⋯」

 

* * *

  
「聽說妳嚇跑了那個女孩？」

「我只是對她實話實說。」

「嘿嘿，妳的『實話』通常很嚇人，Demi夫人。」

「⋯⋯多謝誇獎啊，領主閣下。」

「唉，Erik不是我的繼承人，如果他執意和那個女孩結婚，也不是不行。Edie雖然嘮叨，但她比我還心軟，只要那兩個年輕人真心相愛，假以時日她終究會接納那個女孩。」

「⋯⋯不必客氣，Bruno和我非常樂意為閣下和Edie夫人扮黑臉。」

「Ruth說，他們分手了。」

「很遺憾聽到那個消息。」

「誰知道呢？年輕時以為愛情是絕對的，純粹的，現在才知道原來愛情跟生命裡其他大大小小的事一樣，都會碰上需要妥協的時候⋯⋯啊哈，在宴會中聽到暢快的笑聲，就知道Bruno和他的聽眾們在哪裡。」

「呵，是呀。」

「我說啊，能夠得到妳的青睞，Bruno真是幸運。」

「那還用說。」

「但我羨慕的人是妳，Demi，妳遇見了那位值得妳傾心的人，並且和他相守了大半輩子。妳幸運得令人嫉妒呢。」

「⋯⋯你應該對Bruno說這句，他會比現在更愛你。」

「哦？」

「當年，所有人都說Bruno是個幸運的窮小子，八成耍了什麼不光明的手段贏得了Stavros家小女兒的心。他們只看到Bruno的地位、財富、和外表似乎不如我，卻沒看清他擁有更有價值的東西。」

「那又是什麼呢？我不覺得Bruno比妳更美，更聰明，或更專情。」

「⋯⋯哼。」

「妳勾起我的好奇心了，親愛的Demi夫人。」

「直接告訴你，你不會懂的。更何況，自己找出答案，不是更有樂趣嗎？」

「哎呀，這表示將來妳不會告上仲裁庭，向我索取丈夫出軌的精神賠償嗎？」

「哼，我才不會讓我們變成笑話。」

「多謝妳的體諒。」

「⋯⋯別忘了我的條件，Erich閣下，我永遠是他心中的第一位。」

「那我呢，Demi？我只能是妳心中的第二位嗎？」

「Erich閣下，沒有冒犯的意思，你想要的是懂得享樂的情人，而我想要的⋯⋯哼，我們在對方心中排在哪一位，並無關緊要。更何況，誰都不能取代Bruno在我心中的地位。」

「⋯⋯別用妳的情緒感染我，Demi夫人，否則我可能會像妳一樣愛上他。」

 

* * *

  
「親愛的夫人，妳的腳傷有沒有好轉？」

「不礙事。你的北沙連之行有什麼收獲嗎？」

「咱們的小Erik又戀愛了。」

「啊。所以Magda小姐說的不假？」

「唉。」

「那個Xavier，他是怎麼樣的人？」

「聰明。非常聰明。外表出眾，談吐有致，只怕比我更懂得察言觀色。在人前他表現得很深情，看似為Erik神魂顛倒，而Erik則被他迷得團團轉。當我和他私下見面時，他雖未完全鬆懈戒心，但足以讓我瞭解到他對Erik是真心的，他明白這段婚姻只是暫時的權宜之計，只要我們開口，他會放手，即使Erik離開會讓他心碎。」

「⋯⋯他願意放手讓心愛的人離開，因為他無法生育的緣故？」

「⋯⋯很有可能。Erik說，Xavier並未對他隱瞞自己失去生育能力的事⋯⋯不過他們的互動很親密，城堡裡的僕役也說他們非常恩愛⋯⋯Demi，Xavier的學校是能力者戰士的訓練營，而他本人可能是西徹斯特境內能力者的領袖，妳認為Erik可能被他手下的心靈感應者操控情感嗎？」

「我必須親自和Erik接觸才有辦法判斷。不過，倘若Xavier真心愛他，他就不會讓任何人操控Erik的情感。」

「怎麼說？」

「一旦Erik發現Xavier試圖透過能力者操縱他，Xavier就不可能得到他的真心。」

「⋯⋯這是妳的經驗談嗎？」

「Bruno，我很驚訝我們從來沒有談論過這個話題。」

「⋯⋯Demi，為什麼妳從來沒有『感染』我，讓我早一點愛上妳？」

「事實上，我有過那個念頭。」

「但⋯⋯？」

「Joyce奶奶告誡我，不要妄想利用能力贏得你的心。一旦你發現我『感染』你的情緒，你便不會再信任我。你不會愛上我，而我將永遠失去你。如果我想要得到你，我不該使用能力，而是以財富、地位、或身體引誘你，反倒比較有可能成功。」

「⋯⋯我一直以為她喜歡我。」

「她確實喜歡你——她說你的烤魚派最合她的胃口。」

「⋯⋯Demi，我愛妳。」

「我知道。」

「⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯好啦，好啦，別扮鬼臉，哈哈，我也愛你。啾啾啾。這樣你滿意了嗎？」

「妳總是回答『我知道』⋯⋯妳知道我什麼時候愛上妳的嗎？」

「我們婚後第二年。」

「⋯⋯抱歉讓妳久等了。」

「嗯，知道就好。」

「妳等了多久？」

「差不多三年。」

「三年？⋯⋯該不會從我的鼻子被打斷的那一天開始算吧？」

「是呀。」

「哈，難道是因為我挺身而出捍衛妳的英姿，讓妳一見鍾情？」

「不，是你鼻血直流，跌坐在地懊惱不已的悲慘模樣令人同情。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知不覺寫了一篇Demi & Bruno的番外。一開始想的其實是紙牌屋那對夫妻的友善版，他們兩個本質是政治上的盟友，利用自己的長處幫助對方也幫助自己得到想要的東西。


	5. From Genosha with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Charles，他當然明白，適合他的婚姻對象，是已經有繼承人、尋求再婚機會的貴族，而不是吉諾沙領主的年輕姪子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分內容在 "Capable" 第27章提及。

_進來吧，我正在等妳。_

Raven推開房門，走進臥室，她裝模作樣轉頭張望，「咦？Erik竟然不在你身邊？真是難得！」她關上門板，快步走到Charles的輪椅前，貼心地彎下腰，好讓她的兄長仰起臉親吻她的額頭。然而，Charles的嘴唇才碰到Raven的太陽穴，她就趕忙往後退開，「夠了，夠了，別親太久，免得Erik在你身上聞到我的氣味，他會吃醋。」

Charles張嘴想反駁，但一時之間找不到合適的話，於是他保持安靜，臉上浮現有點不好意思又有點得意的微笑。

對此，Raven賞了他一個大大的白眼。

為了不讓Raven繼續挖苦他，Charles趕忙岔開話題，「關於高地家族的事，有任何進展嗎？」

Raven聳了聳肩，「Cain和Jennifer訂婚，多多少少有幫助；但Walters家的影響力⋯⋯幾乎沒有，所以，我不會太樂觀。然而Jennifer Walters是個明理又睿智的人，如果Cain能聽進她的建言，或許將來情況會逐漸好轉。」說著，她話鋒一轉，「倒是你，Charles，老Alasdhair對你相當不滿呢！他埋怨你把Moira留在身邊好幾年，最後卻和一個吉諾沙人結婚！」

「⋯⋯他的姪女看不上我，又有什麼法子呢？」好吧，不完全是這樣，但與事實相去不遠。

「少來，別全推給Moira。」她不屑地冷哼，「我知道Moira曾經給過你機會，都是你那自卑感作祟，擔心自己辜負人家，才會一再再錯過她⋯⋯我告訴Alasdhair Kinross，這回Moira看上的人，不但年輕有為，還有一雙好腿，更能讓Kinross家搶得與外島家族聯姻的先機。」

「⋯⋯說的真好⋯⋯」

Raven拉開桌前的椅子，逕自坐了下來。Charles拿起酒壺，為他們兩人各斟了一杯蜂蜜酒。

「Charles，我知道Emma跑去梅亞島找你，讓你受寵若驚，但你信任她嗎？」Raven問。

Charles回答：「Emma沒有理由騙我。」

「況且她也騙不了你。」

「我可不敢這麼肯定。」 _心靈感應者並非無所不知。_ Charles將擺在桌上的羊皮紙推到Raven面前，「這件事就拜託妳了。」

Raven攤開羊皮紙，就著燭光閱讀。才看了兩行，錯愕和難過浮上她的臉龐，她拋下羊皮紙，彷彿那是片烙鐵。「這不是⋯⋯」

「對，這是我的遺囑的副本。」Charles握起Raven的手，既是安慰，也是迫使她聆聽的伎倆，「聽我說，Raven，我委託妳執行我的遺囑。這份遺囑由Scott以及來自吉諾沙的Bruno Stavros見證，確實具有法律效力。在我去世之後，北沙連的學校交由妳管理；倘若妳⋯⋯『因故無法繼承』，這份職務會落在Scott Summers肩上。

「 _如果_ Erik和我有孩子，我指定妳擔任共同監護人，直到他或她成年；如果我去世之前沒有留下繼承人，北沙連可能會由Graymalkin家繼承，我存了一筆錢——這些年下來能力者僱傭兵賺取的酬庸——妳可以拿那筆錢和Graymalkin交涉，好讓學校和孤兒院的孩子們繼續留在北沙連，能力者僱傭兵的收入足以支付城堡和耕地的租金，Graymalkin應該不會拒絕這個划算的生意。要是他們執意收回城堡和土地，妳大可利用那筆錢另外找個地方安置孩子們。」 _Raven，別用那種眼神看我，彷彿我是將死之人。_

「⋯⋯你在安排後事。」

「這叫做未雨綢繆。」Charles嘗試對她露出安撫的笑容，但Raven毫不領情甩開兄長的手。

「⋯⋯就是Erik嗎？」 _他就是Irene預言裡的那個人嗎？_

「我想是的。」Charles微微一笑。他心中有點無奈，也有點感傷，但有更多是怪異的踏實感—— _如果命運是不可抗拒的定數，至少我有機會事前安排好一切。_ 「我不知道我還有多少時間，早點做好準備總不會是錯的。當Irene和妳的孩子來到北沙連，我有預感這就是徵兆，『那一天』即將到來，我必須好好把握僅有的最後時間，安排好一切。」

Raven別開臉，她安靜了一會，然後酸溜溜說：「你打算把『僅有的最後時間』用在Erik身上。」

_嗯？_

「我聽說了，等Cain完婚之後，你就會丟下我們，和你的丈夫搭船前往吉諾沙，短時間內不會回來西徹斯特。」

Raven的聲音裡有太多他無法理解的酸楚，Charles困惑地望著妹妹，「頂多一個冬天而已，讓Erik返鄉避寒。」 _我當然會回來，妳是我的家人，我的家在這裡。_

「但那是你的夢想！從小的夢想！你一直都想乘船出海見識西徹斯特以外的世界，尤其嚮往吉諾沙人的冒險精神⋯⋯你總是幻想丟下家族之間無謂的政爭，帶著少數僕從，搭上一艘沒有家族紋徽的小船，前往沒人認識你的地方！唯一阻擋你的，只有你那愚蠢又迂腐的責任感和榮譽心！」Raven激動地說：「可是現在你有了完美的藉口，你的吉諾沙丈夫！你將陪他返鄉，和他的家人相見，順便調查吉諾沙那端誰在暗中破壞三方結盟，然後你會在遙遠的南方，一個沒有忠心侍衛保護你的陌生國度裡，為了Erik失去你剩下的一半——」

「Raven，夠了，別說了。」Raven的話令他心煩，Charles一時控制不住脾氣，有點惡毒地想道： _沒人曉得命運夫人的預言會以何種方式完成，搞不好我錯了，那個人不是Erik，而是妳，Raven。妳知道，我心甘情願為妳付出生命。_

Raven瞇起眼，藍色虹膜變成金黃色。

Charles立刻後悔自己口不擇言。他總是這樣，若不小心控制自己偶爾閃現的尖銳怒氣，就會一時不慎傷到最親近的人，尤其和他相處最久的Raven。「對不起，Raven，是我的錯，我不應該拿Irene夫人的話開玩笑。」他趕緊道歉。

「⋯⋯不，你說的沒錯，沒人知道Irene的預言會以何種方式完成。」Raven的肩膀垮了下來，「沒錯，什麼都有可能發生，誰都有可能⋯⋯因為 _我們都愛你_ ，我、Moira、Hank、Jean、Scott、Logan⋯⋯但Charles，只有Erik _愛上_ 你。只有他。」

一團溫暖和愧疚交織的情緒在Charles的胸口發熱。

他重新把Raven的手握在掌中，Raven嘆了一聲，還保有自由的另一手抓起酒杯往嘴裡灌酒。

一連喝了兩杯蜂蜜酒，最後Raven又長長嘆了一口氣，「好，我答應你，我會處理你的後事，但你最好別盤算著出海之後就不會再回來！⋯⋯你要親自監督你的佈局有無按照你的規劃展開，西徹斯特不同勢力能否拋棄過去的恩怨，團結一致抵抗Stryker家族；你要參加Sean和Moira的婚禮，並且獻上你的祝福，最好誠實招認你曾經嫉妒過他們；你會在這裡迎接Cain和Jennifer的繼承人，然後為那個小鬼找名稱職的家庭教師，以免他或她長大後變得像Cain或你一樣蠢；你會在北沙連繼續教書，每年迎來一批批新生，你將對著新面孔宣揚天真愚蠢的論調，而那些小朋友大多數會成為你的追隨者⋯⋯直到『那一天』到來為止。我會照顧Erik和你的孩子，如果Erik決定離開西徹斯特，我保證會和他同行，親眼看到他平安踏上吉諾沙的土地。所以，Charles，答應我，你不會太早離開我們。」

Charles緊緊抱住Raven的肩膀，嘴唇貼著她的鬢角，滑下的淚水沾溼她的頭髮。「謝謝你，Raven。」他沙啞地說。他一直告訴自己，能在生命結束之前，遇見與他真心相愛的人，此生他已了無遺憾。但實際上，他不甘心， _一點都不甘心_ 。他想要更多時間，好讓他有機會看見Raven穿上淺藍色的新娘禮服，有機會懷抱他的外甥或甚至「他自己的」孩子，有機會窩在一頭白髮的Erik的懷裡，雖說到了那時Erik大概已經抱不動他這個老頭子了⋯⋯

Raven用力回抱著她的兄長，久久沒有鬆手。

（那天夜裡，Erik把Charles壓在底下，他的丈夫帶著些許不悅，用他的口鼻和臉頰執拗地磨蹭Charles的肩頸，彷彿他想以自己的氣味標示屬於他的Alpha。Charles在黑暗中露出沒人看見的笑容，他心情愉悅地想著，偶爾讓Erik吃醋也不錯。）

 

* * *

 

Charles沉吟半晌不語。他一直都知道以Winston Frost為首的高地家族向來反對Cain的統治，但他沒料到讓Cain前往高地求親的善意舉動竟被解讀成意圖離間高地勢力，反倒使情況惡化。 _難道真的沒有轉圜餘地了嗎？西徹斯特終將無可避免邁向分裂一途？_

 _你可以說服我父親回心轉意。_ Emma建議， _憑你的能力，應該很容易。_

她的語氣無比認真，卻令Charles眉頭深鎖。 _抱歉，Emma， **我可以，但我不能** 。_

 _不必道歉，我早就明白不該指望你。你給了自己一大堆使用能力的限制，搞得你綁手綁腳。如同Raven Darkholome的評語，你這個人既天真又愚蠢。_ Emma面無表情瞥了他一眼， _然而，正因為你是這種人，我才會一路追著你來到梅亞島，而不是留在高地，聽從我父親的安排嫁給Marko，暗地裡使用能力實現他的野心。Xavier閣下，我願意和你結盟，把西徹斯特的未來賭在你身上，條件是將來你必須為高地人更多好處，例如提供資源和戰士協助高地人巡邏山區，以及安排聯姻確保高地家族不會被沿海與外島勢力排除在外。_

 _這正是我的計畫，Emma小姐！_ Charles急忙向她保證： _我會盡我所能滿足妳的條件。_

Emma賞給他一抹少見的真心微笑。她伸出手，兩人以簡單而慎重的握手象徵雙方合作關係確立。

一旁的Sean笑嘻嘻奉上兩杯啤酒，三個人舉杯慶祝來自高地的新盟友加入「Charles Xavier的小圈圈」。

「Sean？」

「什麼事？」

「當你們前往鷹山城向Kinross家求親的時候，請別表現得太過強勢，以免適得其反。」Charles提醒。

「我了解，你不必擔心。」Sean連連點頭。

「很簡單，你只要表現出為她神魂顛倒的模樣就沒問題了。」Emma說：「當年Xavier就是用這招贏得了Kinross家長輩的好感。」

Charles不由得苦笑，唯有Emma能把熱心建議說得像是風涼話一樣。

可能是先前籠罩著他們周身的陰沉氣氛已經消散，數名年輕男女乘著酒意上前向艾爾島Cassidy家的繼承人攀談。Emma婉拒了他們的熱情邀舞，她和Charles目送著Sean在島民簇擁下加入火堆旁跳舞的人們。

Charles不自覺搜尋起Erik的身影。稍早他曾經瞥見Erik牽著Laila加入跳舞的人群，Erik咧嘴大笑的模樣美好得令他心痛，以戰士身分自豪的俊美青年似乎從沒意識到自己的外表有多麽迷人，Charles忍不住羨慕起Laila，他好希望和Erik共舞的人是他自己⋯⋯ _啊，找到了！Erik被醉醺醺的Malik纏上了！呵⋯⋯唉，流浪了大半輩子的Malik，應該也會想念故鄉吉諾沙吧？⋯⋯_

好不容易Charles收回視線，卻發現Emma眼裡閃著玩味的光采注視著他。Charles輕咳了幾聲掩飾尷尬，「謝謝妳，Emma，很高興妳願意幫助我們。然而，我必須承認，我沒想到來自Frost家的妳竟會對我伸出援手。」

Emma嫣然一笑，「因為我欠你一個人情。」

「哦？」

「你曾經接濟過Christian。」

_噢。_

十七歲那年，Charles前往高地求親。出發之前，大丘城Frost家的長子Christian曾經也是他考慮的對象之一，只不過到了高地之後，Charles打定主意追求Moira。理由當然不只是他比較喜歡活潑開朗、直率真誠、擁有漂亮紅髮和甜美笑容的Moira，也不全是因為Winston Frost屬意的結親對象是鷹山城的Joseph MacTaggert而非失勢走避北沙連河谷的Charles Xavier——Charles真正在乎的，是Moira確實喜歡與他相處，不像Christian必須勉強自己擺出對他感興趣的模樣。

身為心靈感應者，Charles知道Christian Frost有個情投意合的心上人，也知道他雖是Omega但生理上不受Alpha男性吸引。縱使政治婚姻的考量是雙方家族利益，對彼此「沒性趣」的配偶通常都會忍耐對方，直到繼承人出生才不再同床，但Charles希望他未來的伴侶不需要勉強自己才能接納他，他渴望一個在他面前無須隱瞞，無須隱忍，能夠與他交心的人。

單就這點，好惡分明、大方爽快、且不排斥Alpha男性的Moira Kinross比較適合他，雖然那時Moira傾心的對象不是Charles，但Charles有自信他終會贏得她的芳心——只可惜，在那發生之前，Charles因身受重傷不得已解除了婚約。

在Charles傷後隱居北沙連的第三年，某個冬日傍晚Christian Frost竟然出現在河谷小鎮，低聲下氣求見北沙連的主人。原來Christian和同是Omega男性的年輕石匠相戀的醜聞在大丘城鬧得沸沸揚揚，為了與情人廝守，Christian不惜頑強抵抗父親安排的門當戶對婚事，最後落得被逐出家門的下場。Christian和他的情人離開大丘城，儘管石匠的手藝相當高明，但沒人願意雇用他，以免得罪Frost家族長。他們輾轉流離了大半年，最後不得已遠離高地，從沒經歷過這種困境的公子哥在旅途中染了病，為治病他們散盡盤纏。走投無路的Christian想起與他有過短暫交集的Charles，於是他們來到北沙連，Christian拋下自尊登門拜訪，只求Charles能念在舊情暫時收留他們。

Charles和他們無怨無仇，自然一口答應，讓他們以客人的身分住了下來，並且請Hank為Christian治病。Christian養病的期間，他的石匠在北沙連城堡做了不少活，攢足了兩人的旅費。隔年春天，他們向北沙連主人道謝並且辭行。Charles給了他們一小筆錢，還為他們安排了旅行的船隻，好讓他們躲開Frost家的眼線。

「看到舊識有難，盡一點心力幫忙不過是人之常情。」Charles謙遜地說。

「你做的不只是『盡一點心力』而已。」一向冷若冰霜的Emma竟然露出帶有些許暖意的微笑，「我見到他了。Christian讓旅行商人帶了一組香水給我，所以我知道他躲在哪裡。拜訪梅亞島之前，我先去了趟貝森島⋯⋯老實說，看到養尊處優的大少爺挽起衣袖，手握垂掛燈芯的長木桿，站在盛裝蜂蠟的鍋釜前，我真不敢相信自己的眼睛。要是父親知道他的大兒子竟然 _淪為_ 一介工匠，他一定會氣得半死。」

「⋯⋯哎呀。」

「Christian說你是他的忠實主顧，打從一開始你就大量訂購他們工作坊的產品。前去北沙連作客的人若喜歡房間裡的蠟燭，他們的僕人自然會向你的僕人打聽哪個製燭匠手藝如此高明，無形中替他找到了新顧客。我知道你已經很多年不曾踏上貝森島，Christian現在過得還算寬裕，他的工作坊有一名學徒，而他依舊和那位石匠同住，雖然他們無法結婚，他們的生活還算美滿⋯⋯啊，對了，Christian要我告訴你，他特地為你製作了催情的香氛蠟燭慶祝你新婚，希望你和你的丈夫好好享受——或，讓你好好享用他。」

Charles感到雙頰發燙。他盡可能 _不要_ 想像房間裡瀰漫著Erik喜歡的杜松香氣，而Erik騎在他身上忘情呻吟的畫面。

那天晚上，Erik把他從獨輪車上抱進臥房，還幫忙扶著他好讓他使用尿壺。對此Charles仍不太自在，在Erik面前赤身裸體，或讓Erik協助他日常不能自理的部分，意義是大不相同的。他不希望Erik看見這一面，不，應該說，他 _不想要_ Erik看清他終究是個需要旁人照護的傷殘者，他想要Erik只看見他光鮮亮麗的一面，他渴望自己能配得上Erik⋯⋯但Erik懂得如何安撫他，Erik會把他抱在懷裡，把臉埋在他的頸窩，撒嬌似的挨著他磨蹭，讓他覺得自己像個值得依靠的Alpha，讓他暫時忘卻所有的煩惱。

隔日他們在梅亞島度過悠閒的白天，晚餐後，Malik先推著獨輪車帶Charles來到屋外的空地，他升起火堆，在倒酒之前他先為Charles煮了一壺熱茶。

「Malik。」

「什麼事，小少爺？」Malik應道。

聽到小時候的稱呼，Charles不禁莞爾。「今年冬天我會去一趟吉諾沙，與Erik的家人正式見面。Malik，你願意帶幾艘船護送我們嗎？」

「難道閣下忘了嗎？」Malik提醒道：「我不能離開梅亞島，這是和平協議的條件。」

「都已經十五年了，現在不會有人還記得那種小事啦。」Charles滿不在乎擺擺手，「你早就不是島嶼盟軍的指揮官Malik了，現在你是西徹斯特的老將軍Malik。」

然而Malik只是笑笑，他把陶製的茶杯塞到Charles手裡。

「難道你不好奇自己的家鄉現在是什麼樣貌嗎？」Charles問。

「我當然好奇呀！可是⋯⋯唉，我不想讓Kaja擔心。」

「既然這樣，何不帶Kaja夫人一起去？」Charles提議：「Elina結婚了，Sonja已經是船隊的成員，而Aulis可以照顧兩個弟弟。」

「⋯⋯好吧，我會和Kaja商量。」

眼見Malik的態度軟化，Charles高興地啜飲加了蜂蜜的熱茶。雖然北沙連的廚子手藝沒話說，但在煮茶這一項她還小輸Malik。

Malik走過來為Charles添茶，離開前還拉了一下鋪在獨輪車上的羊毛毯，使灰色毛毯確實罩住Charles的雙腿。有個短暫的瞬間，Charles覺得自己活像個熟睡時一腳踢開毛毯的小男孩。

「你還記得嗎？我們第一次見面時，你走進我的酒館，開口就是向我討杯熱茶喝。」

「怎麼可能忘記？」Charles笑著說：「你非但沒給我熱茶，還倒了兩大杯酒擺在我面前，之後又讓我請了整間酒館一人一杯啤酒！」

Malik哈哈大笑，「真是好記性。」

那時他還沒滿十二歲吧？⋯⋯唉，當年他還是個擁有初生之犢勇氣的小鬼，獨自在敵視西徹斯特人的海島上閒逛，能夠遇見願意為他拔刀趕走人口販子的酒保Malik，講白了是他命大。

「我還記得那時候你不斷張望門口，彷彿在等情人⋯⋯啊，Malik，當時你在等的人，應該就是Kaja夫人吧？」

「當然是她了。」Malik笑得兩隻眼睛都彎成新月。

Charles忍不住跟著他傻笑，因為Malik心中燃著令人感受到幸福的溫暖營火。年少時Charles曾經多次隨船隊拜訪梅亞島，自然而然注意到Malik在婚後一掃過去生無可戀的疲態，彷彿他從Kaja身上不斷獲得生命力。「小時候，我很羨慕你和Kaja。你為她瘋狂，而她打從心底愛慕你。」

「直到現在我還是為那個無情的女人瘋狂啊！⋯⋯不，應該說，沒有她，我會陷入瘋狂吧。」Malik注視著火焰，喃喃說：「Kaja⋯⋯Kaja和孩子們是我至今仍保有理智的原因。如果沒有Kaja，我想我可能老早就自我了斷了。」

Malik和Kaja結婚時，Charles還是個沒談過戀愛的少年，他羨慕他們，因為他們的婚姻無關乎政治、家族、或財產，而是很單純的，兩個相愛的人渴望與對方共度一生。到了今天，Charles依舊羨慕他們，因為Kaja看清了Malik飽受折磨的靈魂，她仍接納傷痕累累的他，在他跌倒時扶他一把，當他不自覺走遠時揪著他的衣領帶他回家；而Malik願意為她做任何事，他只在客人來訪才喝酒因為這是她的要求，他提議收養孩子因為她想要家庭，以及他帶領島民把人口販子趕跑因為她恨那些綁架販賣小孩的人渣。

愛情就是雙方都願意為彼此做出妥協，甚至改變自己，以求與對方繼續相伴。

如果這就是愛情，他希望自己也能得到。「果然我還是很羨慕你呢。」

Malik笑著遞上酒杯，並且拍了拍Charles的肩膀。「小少爺，你不需要羨慕我——因為你已經得到了。」

「⋯⋯是嗎？」Charles悶悶不樂瞪著手裡的酒杯。

**不是。**

因為他愛Erik，但Erik愛上的不是Charles，而是Charles營造出來的美好假象。

「吉諾沙人在感情的方面通常很直接，相信我，你的丈夫愛你。」Malik信誓旦旦向他保證。

但Charles慚愧得不敢直視這位吉諾沙人。「不，Malik，我⋯⋯我沒有完全對他坦白。我還隱瞞了一些事不敢告訴Erik。」

例如Irene夫人的預言。

例如他是心靈感應者。

Malik臉色一沉，嚴厲的神情令Charles頭垂得更低。老將軍長嘆一聲，「因為你沒完全信任他，也因為你想保護他——你擔心有人從他身上奪取你的情報，畢竟你是西徹斯特兩位前領主Brian Xavier和Kurt Marko聯手隱藏的王牌。」

_⋯⋯是的。_

能讀取別人思緒的心靈感應者是天生的間諜，但Charles能做到的不只是讀心，他還能改變別人的想法，甚至於完全操控一個人。

他的父親要求他積極學習控制能力，但謹慎使用能力避免誤傷無辜，並且對外嚴守秘密，以防某些有心人士利用還不懂得明辨是非的男孩；後來他的繼父也要求他隱瞞身分，以免其他家族質疑Marko利用心靈感應操弄人心，透過能力者鞏固他的統治權。

Charles Xavier不會是間諜，他是具有強大殺傷力的武器，必須小心看管，小心栽培。

（或許是這個緣故，少時Charles最大的心願就是乘船出海前往沒人認識他的地方。）

截至目前為止，Charles只有一次毫無顧忌使用了他的能力。

那一次，西徹斯特不費一兵一卒取得了貝森島。

結婚前Charles沒有向Erik坦白，他的考量在於來自吉諾沙的Erik和地獄火堡的主人Shaw有些淵源，而Shaw又與Winston Frost交好，很難保證那些人不會利用心靈感應或接觸感應這一類的能力，透過Erik得到他的秘密。

婚後Charles不只一次考慮過對Erik吐實，起初他擔心Erik若對過去信任的人——例如地獄火堡的Shaw——起了防心，反倒更為可疑。隨著時間流逝，兩人感情加深，Charles發現他越來越難開口，因為他害怕失去Erik的信任，害怕Erik指控他暗中使用能力操控他的感情，否則他怎麼可能會愛上一個無法生育的瘸子呢？⋯⋯吉諾沙領主派遣親信與Erik接觸，不就是懷疑西徹斯特的能力者操弄Erik的情感嗎？⋯⋯ _任誰都會起疑吧？畢竟我根本不是Erik心儀的類型⋯⋯_

「願意聽我一句忠告嗎？」Malik用力拍打Charles的背部，害他差點把酒潑到自己身上。

「請說。」

Malik繞到獨輪車前，他彎下腰，拍了拍Charles的臉頰，彷彿他是臨陣怯場需要激勵喊話的年輕士兵。「小少爺，你應該對他更有信心，也對你自己更有信心。」

由遠而近的腳步聲和嬉笑聲中斷了他們的沉重話題，Timo和Jani先跑了過來，Sonja和Erik扛著酒桶跟在後頭，一臉不悅的Kaja捧著盛裝起司和肉乾的籃子走在最後。

Charles暫時放下自己的煩惱，擺上笑容，Malik非常期待和他們烤火喝酒，做客人的他總不能壞了主人的興致。

那晚Charles輾轉難眠，他一直在思考Malik給他的建議。

_Malik說的沒錯，我不能再逃避了——我必須告訴Erik，關於我的能力，還有Irene夫人的預言。_

也許Erik會因此跟他反目，但他欠Erik實話是不爭的事實。

_什麼時候比較合適呢？⋯⋯Cain結婚時高地家族也會來到沙連城，還是在那之後比較妥當⋯⋯最好也避開可能與地獄火堡那方接觸的機會，以免Erik無意間透露給Shaw⋯⋯對了，那就選在航向吉諾沙的途中吧，大海上暫時不必擔心洩密的問題。_

假如Erik知道實情後氣瘋了，怎麼都不肯原諒Charles，航行的目的地就是吉諾沙，Erik可以選擇留在家鄉，兩人就此分道揚鑣。（儘管Charles全心全意希望Erik原諒他。）

別忘了，還要準備禮物向Erik賠罪⋯⋯回去之後稍封信請赤水峽的鐵匠趕工吧，希望Erik喜歡那副盔甲。

_唉，Malik，我還是沒辦法像你說的——我對自己總是沒有足夠的信心，只能依靠事前規劃，挑選最合適的時間和地點，設計出對自己有利的環境，以將失敗的損失減到最低。_

 

* * *

 

_「我愛你，Charles。」_

_「我也愛你，Erik。」_

Charles一直撐到最後一名學生離開教室，他才將臉埋在自己的雙掌間痛苦呻吟。

_他是那麼樣的年輕！那麼樣的英俊！Charles，你只不過是個剩下半條命的瘸子，憑什麼奢求人家愛上你？_

這段時間裡，Charles始終小心翼翼不對Erik使用能力，以免自己無意間影響Erik的感情。事實上，除了見面之初他曾經用能力試探過Erik的底細，確認Erik不是刺客，之後Charles就沒在Erik身上使用過能力了。

好吧，Erik的發情期可能有例外，因為那時他們兩人的意識都不太清楚，Erik的理智已經被高漲的性慾淹沒，而Charles從沒碰過發情的Omega，更不用說躺在床上的人正是他心愛的丈夫，在那當下Charles一心一意只想要把Erik占為己有，取悅他，滿足他，深深埋進他的身體，用膨大的結將他們拴在一起，在他體內灌滿精液，直到他懷上⋯⋯然而，很不幸的，Charles辦不到，他很清楚自己的「身體限制」。

他希望自己沒有受傷，希望自己在受傷前就遇到Erik，但現實就是他只能用這副身體與Erik共享親密的時刻。

Charles猜想他大概從第一眼就喜歡上Erik。理由相當膚淺，就是Erik的外貌、談吐、以及氣味令他心生好感。

Erik是個正直、真誠、又勇敢的人，滿懷愧疚的Charles盡力討好Erik，期盼遭人設計來到西徹斯特與傷殘學者結婚的貴族戰士能夠過得開心，並使Erik這一步棋失去原本的作用，西徹斯特不至於失去新盟友吉諾沙。

但沒多久情況變得複雜起來。

Raven是怎麼說的？他為人友善，容易親近，但他的防心也很重，沒人能夠 _真正_ 走進他心裡。

但Erik走了進來，同時他點燃了Charles不知道自己心中還存在的火焰。

他愛Raven，Raven也愛他，但他們之間是手足情誼。

他愛過Moira，然而Moira對他的感情是不帶情慾的敬愛，所以他壓抑了任何逾矩的念頭。

他喜歡過Amelia，可是她接近他別有目的，而他消除了她的記憶。

他對Erik的感情，和他曾經歷過的都不一樣。

婚姻和性愛都是先前他從沒體驗過的，起初他以為差別就在這裡。直到後來，Charles漸漸瞭解到，Erik出現之後，他才真正認識了 _他自己_ 。

在Erik眼中，Charles的身體限制只是他的一小部分。儘管一開始Erik還得說服自己滿足於差強人意的現況，但後來他竟能反過來安撫Charles，甚至帶給Charles自信。也許他沒辦法像肢體健全的Alpha那樣和Erik做愛，可是Erik接受了他們不完美的性愛，他們在彼此身上摸索著找出兩人都能滿足的互動方式。他喜歡Erik騎在他身上捧著他的臉頰胡亂地親吻他的嘴唇，也喜歡Erik因他的渴求眼神而露出得意咧笑的模樣。性愛最美好的一刻不是高潮的瞬間，而是事後的滿足感，以及與Erik相擁入眠的親密感。

Charles不可能不愛上Erik。

他們互表心意的當下，Charles沒有受到衝擊，反而感到豁然開朗。

_原來愛情是這種感覺。_

_果然Erik就是預言的人⋯⋯我願意為他奉上我僅存的一切！_

只不過，在激昂的自我宣示之後，Charles又感到自慚形穢。

因為Erik愛上的是Charles願意他見到的Charles，不是真正的Charles。

真正的Charles是個自卑又懦弱的人。而且還是個善於操控人心的心靈感應者。

「Xavier閣下。」

哎呀，他太過專注在自己的思緒，沒有及早發現有人接近觀星塔上的教室。

Charles深呼吸幾次，抬起頭，笑著招呼遠道而來的客人，「Stavros先生。」

Bruno細細打量他，眼裡既是關切也是評估。「閣下是否方便借一步說話？」

「當然。」

Charles揮手示意對方隨便找個地方坐下。他才看向壁爐前放在火堆邊保溫的茶壺，正打算推動輪椅，Bruno已經走過去將茶壺取來，並且為他們倒了兩杯茶。

「真是不好意思，明明你才是客人。」

「閣下太客氣了。」

Charles打起精神與Bruno應對。Bruno Stavros不是能力者，但他偽裝成共情能力者， _很顯然這是個陷阱，我必須小心不要對他使用能力。_

Bruno來到北沙連只有一個目的，既然他們關心的都是Erik的福祉，Charles沒有理由推搪。在Bruno打開話匣子之前，Charles決定先開口，取得話題的主控權，「Stavros先生，我明白我扮演的角色——在這段期間裡，我會盡一切所能保護Erik在西徹斯特的人身安全，直到分離的時刻到來，麻煩你將我的保證轉達給Erik的家人。另外，也麻煩你將我這句話確實帶給吉諾沙領主：『該放手的時候，我自然會放手。』」 _誰知道呢？或許在那之前，預言的日子已經先來臨了。_

Bruno看似真心為Charles感到難過，總是笑咪咪的圓臉皺了起來，「老實說，我從沒看哪個婚姻協議的內容是為了方便日後離異而鋪路的，我很驚訝閣下竟然在這種協議底下簽了名，也很驚訝西徹斯特竟然同意這種條文⋯⋯由此可見，閣下早已清楚明瞭這段婚姻是一時的權宜之計，並且為雙方都留了退路。此外，閣下在西徹斯特的影響力比我們原先認定的還要高出許多，我相信吉諾沙領主聽到自己的姪子身邊有這麼一位強力的盟友，想必會放心不少。只不過⋯⋯Erik Lehnsherr並不是一個適合閣下的婚姻對象，對此我感到非常遺憾。」

Charles微微一笑。他當然明白，適合他的婚姻對象，是已經有繼承人、尋求再婚機會的貴族，而不是吉諾沙領主的年輕姪子。

「我真心向閣下致上歉意。」Bruno低聲說。

Charles拍了拍身下的輪椅，「這是無可改變的事實，我早就接受了，請不必放在心上。」

Bruno揚起眉，貌似一眼就看穿了他的強顏歡笑。「請問有什麼是我能為閣下做的嗎？」他關心問道。

Bruno真是不簡單，他懂得從最細微的臉部表情、語氣變化、以及肢體動作來判斷旁人的情緒，並且透過自身的語言、表情、和肢體動作影響對方，幾乎就像真正的共情能力者。

更令人驚訝的，則是Bruno顯露出真正的情緒，而不是虛情假意的關切。

_怪不得吉諾沙領主會派這個人來到西徹斯特和潛在的心靈感應者打交道，毫無惡意的Bruno Stavros可是連心靈感應者都能取信的人物啊！_

然而，在人前真情流露是一把雙面刃，雖然Charles因為有所顧忌而不願意對Bruno使用能力，但他可以利用Bruno未隱藏的同情心。 _既然如此，那我就不客氣了——_

「Stavros先生，有件事一直讓我困擾不已，希望你能為我解答。」Charles問：「為什麼Erik來到西徹斯特時不知道我身上有傷的事？為什麼吉諾沙似乎沒人知道我受傷？我雖不住在沙連城，但我也從沒向任何人隱瞞我的傷勢，商議婚事的期間，吉諾沙一定曾派人打聽過我，理論上應該事前就摸清了我的底細才對。」

Bruno若有所思以手指輕敲茶杯，片刻之後，他臉上閃過拿定主意的神色。Bruno清了清喉嚨，謹慎問道：「Xavier閣下，請問你認識Roehm嗎？」

 

* * *

 

婚禮翌晨，Charles在溫暖之中醒來。

他聽見Erik的平穩呼吸聲。

他悄悄靠近Erik，深深吸了一口氣，讓Erik的氣味進入他的胸腔。

前一晚，Charles做了這輩子最自私的決定：他在新婚夜向自己的丈夫求歡。

如果將來他們要離婚，「婚姻無效」是最簡單方便的解決方案。按照一開始的計畫，昨晚他不應該碰Erik；然而Erik想要真正的婚姻而非一個謊言，令他中途改變了主意。

_真的是那樣嗎？_

因為Erik期待熱情的新婚夜，所以Charles想要滿足他，努力討好他？

還是因為Erik背後下指導棋的人已經計算到他們的聯姻最後以「沒有圓房所以婚姻沒有生效」收場，Charles不想要幕後黑手稱心如意，於是他動手碰了Erik？

又或者，很單純的——因為Erik很迷人，而Charles想要滿足自己的慾望。

失去生育能力不代表他也失去性慾，Charles受到極富魅力的Erik吸引，自然會想要觸碰他。向Erik求歡，既是討好Erik的舉動，也是為了滿足自己的好奇心和渴望。

然而中間的過程並不順利，Charles越是緊張，越擔心自己的表現，他就表現得越差。甚至於有一度Charles動了使用能力讓Erik睡著的念頭，幸好他立刻克制住讓Erik忘記這尷尬片段的衝動，由於在Erik身上使用能力既冒失又危險，他可能因此暴露了自己是心靈感應者的秘密。

就在Charles挫折不已、進退兩難的時候，Erik卻捧起他的臉頰，熱烈親吻他的嘴唇，並且告訴他： _我不要你勉強自己，Charles，這樣就很好了。_

如果不是坐在他懷裡的Erik聞起來就像春藥，那個當下大受感動的Charles可能會抱著Erik痛哭流涕。

打從十年前受傷以來，Charles第一次感覺到自己不見得比別人少了什麼。

_他是那麼樣的年輕！那麼樣的英俊！竟然跟只剩半條命的人結婚，還要安慰在新婚夜無法完事的丈夫⋯⋯_

Charles著迷地注視著跨坐在他身上的Erik，他從來都不知道，原來有人因為他的觸碰而呻吟，竟能帶給他成就感，進而感到心理的滿足。就算他無法像肢體健全的人那樣享有「一般的性愛」，他還是想要取悅Erik，滿足Erik ⋯⋯

長長的睫毛如翅膀扇動，Erik睜開眼，迷迷糊糊看著枕邊人。

Charles渾身緊繃，幾乎感到恐慌。他試圖對Erik露出微笑，心裡七上八下，不確定Erik會有什麼回應。

半睡半醒的Erik回以微笑。他闔上雙眼，稍稍挪動身體，依偎在Charles身側。

Erik的身體好溫暖，而且他的氣味很好聞，就像琥珀，放在手掌中搓熱了才會散發出溫甜。

Charles情不自禁湊過去親吻Erik的臉頰。

他感覺到Erik的嘴唇輕輕擦拂過他的太陽穴。

Charles忍不住伸出能力試探Erik的情緒。他感應到的只有懶洋洋的愉悅，沒有憎惡，也沒有嫌棄。

他不由自主伸臂摟住Erik的腰。Erik反射性回抱，他們赤裸的身體在厚毯底下偎在一起。

Charles知道將來他可能會愛上Erik。

⋯⋯不，他已經愛上Erik了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望這篇能為愛情騙子Charles的動機做一些辯解。  
> 這裡的Charles不是聖母，而是個有許多缺點的普通人，只不過在本篇裡Erik被愛情糊了眼，看到一個不存在的完美Charles。


	6. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Hank，人們說，北沙連城堡是一座巨大墓穴，裡頭住著Xavier家族的最後繼承人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分內容在"Capable"第31章、以及其他番外篇提及。

「你錯過了Xavier家族最風光的年代。」所有人都對他這般嘆息。

Hank McCoy來到北沙連將近兩年的時間裡，他不曾見過北沙連城堡舉辦酒會宴席，或社交舞會，或狩獵比賽。無論哪個季節，北沙連城堡總是冷冷清清，僕役們不需忙進忙出伺候來訪的貴族賓客，也鮮少有機會替主子打點外出旅行的繁多事務。北沙連主人離群索居，他不主持領地的政務會議，也不出席河谷小鎮的慶典儀式，只派沒有血緣關係的繼妹作為代理人，任由一名年僅十七歲的少女扛起重責，經年在外奔走。因此，有人竊竊私語，北沙連城堡是一座巨大墓穴，裡頭住著Xavier家族的最後繼承人。

北沙連城堡的僕役多是河谷小鎮的居民，他們世代效忠Xavier家族，對於這位不幸的年輕人，除了感嘆命運捉弄，就是哀憐同情。然而他們的憐憫無濟於事，既不能改善主子的身心健康，也無助於提高他的低迷聲望。

Hank以醫生的身分留在北沙連照顧Charles，理由不完全是為了報答這對兄妹的救命之恩，更因為外表變異使得他無處可去。

Hank來自一個製革匠的家庭，他出生即有一雙異於常人的大腳，在Stryker家族控制的山區，那對長了藍色絨毛的腳板極可能為他和他的家人招來殺身之禍，因此他從小被要求穿上特製皮靴才能踏出家門，無論發生什麼事都不得在外人面前脫下鞋子。除了那雙見不得人的腳，Hank的童年還算平順，聰明好學的他得到隔壁村莊一位博學多聞老醫生的賞識，老醫生收了製革匠的小兒子當學徒，傾囊傳授醫藥知識。

然而平靜美好的日子結束於他進入青春期，隨著聲音變低沉，Hank的外表也發生了劇烈變化，五官變得像猿類而非人類，濃密藍毛覆蓋全身，手掌腳掌異常巨大。為了自己和家人的性命，Hank別無他法，只能趁夜色逃入深山。

Hank一連躲了幾個月，直到一名能偵測生命體的能力者在樹林裡找到他。那位少婦動了惻隱之心，她把藍色野獸偷偷帶回家，藏匿在倉庫。怎知這個善心之舉卻害她的秘密曝光，少婦慘遭火刑，連她三歲的女兒Laila也差點丟掉性命。幸虧旅行到附近的Xavier兄妹及時趕到，他們從村人手中搶下了小女孩，更進入森林找出躲藏的Hank，並帶著兩個無依無靠的人一同返回西徹斯特。

Charles Xavier是Hank的第一位病人，儘管其他人都感謝他當場施以急救保住了Charles，Hank卻自責不已，他認為自己空有知識但欠缺經驗，沒能在第一時間給Charles最好的治療，導致他的救命恩人終身殘疾。Hank盡心盡力照顧Charles，試圖減輕心中的罪惡感。

西徹斯特人普遍接納能力者，但特異外貌使得Hank無論走到哪裡都會引來不必要的注目與議論。因此，Hank喜歡冷清的北沙連城堡，在這裡沒人對他品頭論足。Charles的身體情況穩定之後，他擁有足夠的時間閱覽圖書室的藏書，他也在庭院裡闢了塊地種植草藥，另外他還會替城堡裡的僕役看病。

Hank最大的苦惱就是他的醫學知識不夠，他不明白為何Charles的背傷早已癒合卻仍經常埋怨背痛。小鎮上的醫生也摸不著頭腦，他們找不出病因，無法治療，只能給Charles具有麻醉鎮定的草藥湯舒緩他的疼痛。

Charles傷後第二年的春天，灰松林地的Graymalkin家派人前來北沙連探訪表親，穩重的青年貴族帶來一位名叫Amelia Voght的年輕醫生，那位貴族提議由師承名醫的Amelia治療Charles，並拐彎抹角暗示，來路不明的藍色野獸醫術欠佳。

起初Charles婉拒了對方的「好意」，反倒是Hank請求他接受那位醫生的診治，因為Amelia擁有他缺乏的照顧病人經驗。

在Hank的堅持下，Charles勉為其難答應了。Graymalkin家的青年告別之後，Amelia繼續留下，她教導Hank以及僕役如何照顧下肢癱瘓者的日常起居，從根本改善Charles的生活品質。她為Charles按摩背部與雙腿的肌肉，這種親密的肢體接觸使得年輕的Charles不太自在，但她貌似渾然不覺，逕自對站在一旁同樣尷尬的Hank講解肌肉按摩的要領，以及讓Charles保持肢體柔軟的重要性。

漸漸地，Charles的背痛不再發作，他的臉上甚至出現了久違的笑容。Hank終於有機會窺見人們口中「Xavier家族唯一繼承人的迷人風采」，為此他對Amelia心存感激，絲毫不介意這位醫生可能搶走他的飯碗。

春天是個忙碌的季節，生於天寒地凍北國的西徹斯特人格外重視春季慶典，社交盛宴也多半在這時舉辦。Charles躲在北沙連城堡足不出戶，所有的邀約一概由Raven代為出席。

即便在谷底，Charles清楚明白他不能失去自己僅有的影響力，他盡可能在人前保持尊嚴，人們或許同情他、憐憫他，但不至於瞧不起他。

Raven也明白現階段她還須仰仗Xavier家族餘威的處境，她擔任繼兄的代理人，咬緊牙關承受所有人的質疑和輕視，只盼早日建立戰功證明自己的價值。幸好西徹斯特領主Cain Marko似乎對這位繼妹青睞有加，有了他的撐腰，Raven在年輕貴族之間頗受歡迎。

至於Hank，他當然明白唯有依靠這對兄妹，他才擁有棲身之處，因此他毫無怨尤貼身照料Charles，無償為所有願意接近他的僕役或小鎮居民診治。另外，Hank是Raven唯一的苦水桶，也是她外出時留在城堡裡的耳目。

Raven結束旅行回到北沙連的當日，Charles總會特別吩咐廚房準備好酒好菜替繼妹洗塵接風。僕役們大多喜歡Raven小姐回家的日子，因為他們兄妹倆食量不大，吃不完整桌酒菜，而北沙連主人樂得讓底下的人打牙祭，犒賞他們的辛勞付出。

Raven會在餐桌上和Charles談論正事，入夜以後她則會拎著酒壺偷偷溜進Hank位於花園一角的簡陋小屋，兩人坐在火爐邊，啜飲辛辣的穀物酒，並聽取Hank的「報告」。Hank告訴她，近日城堡裡來了一位高明的醫生，她治好了Charles的背痛宿疾，只可惜這幾天她回灰松林地參加春季慶典，不巧和返家的Raven錯過了。

「她是個怎樣的人？」Raven好奇問。

「二十幾歲，身材高挑，紅髮，容貌算是漂亮。」Hank回答：「個性頑固，作風強勢，但照顧病人無微不至，我從Voght小姐身上學到不少。」

Raven微微蹙眉，若有所思說：「聽起來她是Charles喜歡的類型。」

「⋯⋯Charles喜歡Alpha女性？」Hank詫異問。

「漂亮、紅髮、成熟、頑固，這些都是Moira Kinross⋯⋯現在的『Moira MacTaggert』具備的特質⋯⋯不過，你說那位醫生是Alpha？」

「嗯。」Hank點頭，「她和Charles有點相似，他們都是不具侵略性但也不容忽視其存在的Alpha類型。」

「⋯⋯有意思，我真想見見她。」

「Voght小姐說，春季慶典結束後她會再來北沙連出診，過幾天妳就有機會見到她。」

長途旅行累積的疲倦再加上下肚的烈酒，Raven坐在爐邊開始打瞌睡。Hank輕輕抽走她手裡的酒杯，「Raven小姐？」他輕喚。Raven模糊應了一聲，但沒有睜開眼。

Hank嘆了口氣，他用Raven披在肩上的布毯裹住她全身，將她打橫抱起，走向小屋裡唯一的矮床。他小心翼翼把Raven放上乾草填充的床墊，並為她蓋上厚重毛毯。確定Raven能夠睡得安穩，Hank取來毛皮大衣，蜷曲身子獨自躺在爐前。

Charles隱居北沙連的日子裡，最親近他的Raven和Hank自然有許多機會相處。生性好強的Raven從不在任何人面前示弱，即便親如兄長的Charles也沒有例外；唯和Hank獨處時，她願意稍稍放下戒心，讓他看見她的脆弱。原因不盡然是在她心中Hank的地位超越Charles，而是貝森島懸崖上的「那一刻」，Hank陪在她身旁，他親眼看見她的黑暗念頭，而他緊緊抓住她，不讓她墜落。

Raven是Hank見過最美麗也是最哀傷的人，他只盼多看她幾眼，多聽她說幾句話，絲毫不敢心存非分之想。畢竟她是Xavier家的養女，撇開兩人身分地位的差距，像Hank這種外表嚇人的能力者，實在無法妄想自己能得到Raven Darkholme小姐的垂青。

破曉之前Hank被窸窸窣窣的輕微聲響吵醒，他聽見Raven躡手躡腳下床，他閉著眼睛裝睡，等待Raven悄悄離開他的小屋。為避免旁人閒言閒語，Raven摸黑離去時總會變身為Hank，佯裝成前去查看北沙連主人的醫生。

Hank猜得沒錯，不出半個月Amelia果然再訪北沙連。只可惜Raven代表兄長應邀前往艾爾島出席Cassidy家族繼承人的成年禮，再度錯過了那位醫生。

Raven的話讓Hank開始留心，現在他注意到Charles和Amelia往來密切似乎超出醫生照護病人所需的程度——除了每日例行的肌肉按摩和身體清潔，Amelia會推著Charles的輪椅在庭院裡一同散步，也會替Charles穿上特製輔具和他一起在林間騎馬緩行。喜歡八卦流言的僕役並未對他們的關係起疑，不曉得原因是Alpha之間的情愛較少見，還是Charles利用能力暗示旁人別太在意。

未婚貴族找個平民情人又不是什麼天大的醜聞，尤其Charles沒有婚約，沒人會指責他害婚姻對象顏面無光；再說Amelia也是Alpha，兩位Alpha不可能秘婚，也不會有私生子，他們最多只會享有一段不被眾人祝福的短暫愛情。Xavier家族的聲譽並非Hank最關心的事，倘若這位醫生能讓北沙連主人重展笑顏，Raven八成也會縱容他們偷情。

一日清晨，Hank在城堡外撞見行色匆匆的Amelia，她背著行李，低著頭快步走出大門。「Voght小姐！」Hank連忙喊道，同時朝她奔去。Amelia聞聲停下腳步，她回過頭，Hank被她的模樣嚇了一跳——隨意挽起的髮髻鬆散，一綹綹紅髮垂落在臉龐，她臉色蒼白，眼皮浮腫，雙眼佈滿血絲。

Hank才張嘴，Amelia立刻抬起手，阻止他多問。「再見了，Hank。」她的聲音沙啞，眼裡閃著淚光。

Hank愣愣站在原地，目送她頭也不回走出城堡。

Amelia突然離去的舉動並未在僕役們之間引起討論，那天以後她沒有再回到北沙連，也沒有人再提及她，彷彿那位曾經帶給Charles笑容的年輕醫生就這麼消失在大家的記憶裡。

只有一次，Hank在爐邊夜談時對Raven講述了自己的疑惑。Raven卻告訴他：「我去了一趟灰松林地打探，發現Amelia Voght是Graymalkin家的間諜——為了查明Charles的傷勢，沒有比派出『醫生』更合適的人選。Charles是Xavier家族唯一的繼承人，他在受傷之後便解除了婚姻，極可能不會產生合法繼承人。Graymalkin是他最近的表親，他們當然想知道，自家是否有機會繼承Xavier的領地和財產。」

「⋯⋯Charles知道她的真實身分嗎？」Hank困難地問。

Ravne連眉毛都沒挑，「我相信他一開始就察覺到了，但他通常不會戳破。」

「這就是Amelia離開的真正原因嗎？因為Charles受不了身邊有個Graymalkin家的眼線，所以把她趕走？」Hank難過地想著，原本Charles都拒絕了人家的「好意」，都是他堅持的關係，Charles才改口讓那位醫生留下。

「我不認為這麼單純。」Raven陰沉說道：「Charles不喜歡和人起衝突，照理說他應該會佯裝不知情，並且讓Amelia帶著 _他_ 願意透露的資訊回去稟報給雇主，而非揭穿她的偽裝，害她灰頭土臉回到灰松林地。所以他們之間一定發生了什麼。」

「⋯⋯比方說？」

Raven的神情變得更加晦暗不明，「如果只是檢查Charles的身體狀況，Graymalkin大可派出任何一位醫術說得過去的醫生，但他們找來的人是外表和Moira MacTaggert有幾分神似的Amelia Voght，很難不讓人多加聯想⋯⋯Hank，你說她和Charles的感覺有點像，『不具侵略性的Alpha』，是吧？⋯⋯我想這正是重點，無論她是Omega或者Beta，Graymalkin的盤算顯而易見，容易被人識破；然而，由於她也是Alpha，比較不容易讓人起疑，或許能誘使警覺心不高的北沙連主人與她發展親密關係，實際掌握他的傷勢對生育的影響，並以這段關係為把柄，必要時還可要脅Charles。」

 _欸？_ Hank目瞪口呆望著Raven。他怎麼也不會想到背後可能還有這種算計。

「以上只是我的臆測，但若是我Graymalkin，恐怕我會採取類似的手段。」Raven繃著臉說：「沒人可以騙過Charles，無論他們打什麼主意，Charles都能看穿。但⋯⋯Charles雖然不會受騙，但是他會受傷。」她緊握拳頭，「任何敢傷害Charles的人，我都不會原諒他們。」

 

* * *

 

「Ivor先生，請問有什麼事我能為你效勞？」Hank恭恭敬敬邀請站在雪地裡的長者進入他的小屋。

年逾七十的城堡總管Ivor是個精神矍鑠的瘦小老頭，據說他在Charles的父親出生之前就已為Xavier家賣命。出身於沒落小貴族的Ivor深得老Xavier信任，他曾是戰士，也曾擔任沙連城堡侍衛長，然而Marko家族掌權以後，Ivor毫不眷戀退休離開沙連城，來到北沙連河谷養老，因緣際會再為Xavier家族的年輕主子效力。

Ivor進屋後站在門邊，他沒有脫下大衣，顯示他不打算久留。基於待客禮數以及禦寒的實際考量，Hank仍從擺在爐邊保溫的陶壺裡倒了杯熱茶端給Ivor。

Ivor捧著木杯，啜飲冒白煙的茶水，「今天下午，城堡來了兩個人，他們自稱是貝森島的信使，手上有份重要信函必須親自交給Charles主人。」Ivor說：「文件的蠟封沒問題，皮革背袋上也有貝森島的烙印紋徽，可是那兩個人怎麼看都不像尋常信使。Charles主人⋯⋯他 _已經睡了_ ，而Raven小姐還沒從長灣鎮回來。我告訴他們，主人身體微恙，早早就寢，明天才會接見他們，並叫人準備客房讓他們先休息。Hank，一年多前你也去了貝森島，所以我想，你可能知道些什麼。」

「⋯⋯抱歉，我知道的不多，恐怕幫不上忙。」Hank老實回答。貝森島之行是一團混亂，西徹斯特能力者現身在島上引起當地人恐慌，為了讓他們順利脫困，受傷不過半年的Charles幾近霸道使用心靈感應能力，一半威脅、一半欺騙，迫使貝森島與西徹斯特和議。事後，他為了掩飾自己濫用能力的事實，還竄改了多數島民的記憶。「請問那兩個人有什麼特徵？或許我能想起曾否見過他們。」

「一男一女，兩個都是Beta。」Ivor敘述著，「男的大概二十幾歲，金髮藍眼，說起話來有著濃厚的外島方言口音，不太容易聽懂；女的只有十幾歲，個子嬌小，黑髮，黑眼，長相清秀，大半時間由她說話，因此我才覺得他們不像信使——」

黑髮少女⋯⋯Hank心念一動，他連忙插嘴：「那個少女，她的臉上有疤嗎？從眼角延伸至臉頰的傷疤。」他一面比劃著自己的臉頰。

「你見過她？」Ivor問：「她確實是貝森島人？」

 _不妙。_ Hank開始緊張了，「她不但是貝森島人，還是個心靈感應者！」

Ivor臉色一變，「你確定嗎？」

「錯不了，她就是當年第一個指出島上有西徹斯特能力者的人！」Hank斬釘截鐵回道。

Ivor把木杯塞進Hank手裡，他轉身離開小屋，快步奔向城堡。

Hank沒時間換上大衣，他只穿著羊毛衣褲就光腳衝進雪地。幸虧覆蓋全身的濃密毛髮為他擋去刺骨寒風，Hank的肢體遠比一般人更強壯，他以最快的速度穿過庭院，反倒把Ivor甩在後頭。來到城堡底下，Hank一躍跳上外牆，手腳並用攀住突出的木樑或石磚，從外牆爬上二樓，他不清楚貝森島人被安排在哪間客房，於是他直接趕去Charles的臥室。

Charles的臥室門扉緊閉，在外頭喊了沒人應聲，伸手推門板卻聞風不動。 _出事了。_ Hank瞭解到，為方便僕役和醫生進出，Charles從來不鎖房門。

Hank毫不遲疑撞開厚實的門板。昏暗的房間裡瀰漫著甜膩的草藥味，些許酒醉的酸臭味混雜其中。一道黑影從門後陰暗處竄出，反射神經過人的Hank敏捷地閃過突襲，他沒漏看那人手裡的小刀，他想也沒想，壯碩的長臂一撈，拎起襲擊者，使勁往牆壁摔去。幾乎沒重量的嬌小身軀和孩子般的尖銳吃痛呼聲令Hank猶豫了，但他旋即記起這名少女是心靈感應者，他趕緊搶到牆邊，揪住她的衣領，往她下巴就是一拳，登時把她打昏，不讓她有機會發動能力。

「Tessa？」有人出聲問道。那不是Charles的聲音，意即另一個貝森島人也在這裡。Hank小心翼翼往房裡走去，暗暗祈禱Charles沒遭毒手。

這半年來Charles的酗酒問題日益嚴重，為避免自己能力失控誤傷旁人，他多半會吸食具有麻醉效果的草藥，獨自關在臥室裡昏睡。Charles採取的預防措施固然必要，卻也害得他無法使用能力制止刺客，以致於現在的他簡直是待宰羔羊。

入侵者站在床前，手中一柄亮晃晃的魚刀架在Charles的脖子上。「別動！再過來我就殺了他！」

Hank立在原地不敢妄動，深怕情緒激動的貝森島人手一滑便斷送了北沙連主人的性命。

混濁的甜膩空氣令人窒息，Hank連大氣都不敢喘，兩隻眼睛緊緊盯著那把魚刀，盤算如何才能從刀口搶下Charles。在他身後不遠處，隱隱約約傳來微弱的呻吟，Hank緊張得冷汗直冒， _不好，那個心靈感應者快要醒了⋯⋯_

「如果殺了我就能讓你重返家鄉，那你就動手吧。」躺在床上的人幽幽說道。他的聲音低得幾不可聞，但在鴉雀無聲的房間裡，卻響亮得讓對峙的兩人都嚇了一跳。

Charles睜開眼，他兩眼渙散，看見抵住自己咽喉的刀刃不住顫動，他的臉色竟一點也沒變。「我不會抵抗，Gavin，你想清後果就動手吧。」他再次重申。

「不行，Charles！」Hank急忙喊道。

誰知Charles卻像耳聾似的沒聽見，竟然把自己的手搭上刀柄。若不是Hank擔心刺激到那位被控通敵而遭到流放的貝森島船夫，他會直接衝上去奪走利刃。

「然而，很遺憾的，我必須告訴你這個壞消息——就算你殺了我，貝森島和西徹斯特之間的和平協議也不會作廢，你們島上的長老也不會撤回放逐令。」Charles從從容容分析道：「為什麼呢？因為他們知道自己已經沒本錢得罪西徹斯特人！昔日統領島嶼盟軍的梅亞島Malik早已歸順西徹斯特，並為我們訓練海軍，今日西徹斯特船隊與當年不可同日而語，你們貝森島又怎麼會不知情？⋯⋯你若殺了我，聽到這個『噩耗』，你們長老一定極力撇清關係，聲稱這是你一個人的暴行，與貝森島無關，畢竟你已被流放，早就不是貝森島的居民了；至於掌權的Marko家族，他們暗地裡會感謝你替他們除掉威脅，可是表面上，他們會裝作哀痛與震怒，並且對你下達追殺令。因此，Gavin，假如你殺了我，既不能改變過去，也無法改變現狀，反而會害得你自己在西徹斯特和貝森島都沒有立足之地。」

船夫動搖了，他瞪著一臉無懼的Charles，迅速抬頭瞄了一眼Hank，視線再回到Charles臉上。

「⋯⋯Gavin，他沒說謊⋯⋯殺了他對我們沒好處。」虛弱的聲音從後方傳來，伴隨著頭痛、暈眩、以及噁心乾嘔的不適。

Gavin鬆開手，魚刀匡噹墜地。他跟著頹然跪倒，仰頭吶喊，他的聲音裡盡是無法訴諸言語的痛苦，猶如負傷野獸的嚎叫。

就在此時，Ivor帶著數名僕役趕到，他們手裡握著刀劍棍棒，將房門口堵得水泄不通。

 _Hank，麻煩你扶我坐起來。_ Charles的聲音在他腦內響起。

太好了，藥效退了，Charles的能力已經恢復了。Hank繞過倒在地上的礙事船夫，來到床邊，彎下腰抱住Charles的背部，攙扶他坐起身，並用枕頭墊在他後背，以提供適當的支撐。

北沙連的主人心平氣和說道：「Ivor，這只是一場誤會，現在已經沒事了。」

老人皺起眉，一臉不信。

「 **都沒事了。** 」Charles強調。

想必Charles用上了能力，因為他的話語莫名具有說服力，同時Hank也感到房間裡另一名心靈感應者藏不住的驚訝情緒。

「是的，Charles **主人** 。」Ivor不情不願應聲，他惡狠狠瞪著倒在地上的兩位貝森島人，揮手示意大夥放下武器。

「都下去休息吧。」Charles吩咐道：「Tessa，Gavin，你們也是。西徹斯特人不會在寒冬時節下逐客令，就算是不速之客也無例外。」

Hank拾起魚刀交給Ivor，城堡總管的眉頭皺得更深了。Hank走到牆邊，伸手按住掙扎著想要起身的少女，「別急著走動，妳的頭部可能有受傷⋯⋯對不起，我怕妳使用能力，所以下手有點重。」

Tessa冷冷瞪了Hank一眼，不屑地撥掉Hank擺在她肩膀上的大掌。

「Gavin，你遭到流放是我一時疏忽造成的後果，我願意盡我所能補償你。」Charles的聲音聽起來很誠懇，「如果你不嫌棄，不妨留在我這，我用得上一個航行經驗豐富的船夫。」

Gavin跪坐在地，沒有吭聲。

「至於妳，Tessa，」Charles繼續說：「我可以教妳，如何更有效率使用妳的能力。」 _所以妳才不會連這樣的我都控制不了。_

⋯⋯咦？什麼？

 

* * *

 

這是Charles受傷三年以來第一次長途旅行。

早在去年冬天，Charles就宣佈隔年夏季他打算拜訪梅亞島的計畫。Ivor第一個反對，他認為儘管梅亞島戰役已經過了十幾年，但梅亞島居民對西徹斯特仍抱有敵意，Charles前去島上恐怕有安全疑慮。但Charles信誓旦旦說：「我是Malik的客人，看在他的面子上，我不相信島民會傷害我。」

一聽到「Malik」這個名字，從頭到尾繃著臉不發一語的Raven直接起身離開餐桌，怒氣沖沖走出飯廳。

後來，Hank才被告知，原來Raven的母親在梅亞島戰役陣亡，而下手的偏偏就是戰後獲得西徹斯特重用的軍事領袖Malik；另外，Hank也學到，Charles這個人雖然好說話，但他的脾氣比任何人都頑固，一旦Charles下定決心，誰都不能改變他的心意，就算Raven也拿他沒辦法。

僕役們戰戰兢兢為主子出遠門做準備，Charles宣稱這趟旅行的目的是拜訪Malik夫婦和他們的兒子，既是私人拜訪，一切從簡，不必過度鋪張，他只打算帶幾名近侍輕裝上路。私人醫生Hank當然隨行，心靈感應者Tessa和船夫Gavin也在同行名單，至於Raven，她賭氣幾天就讓步了，她答應老總管Ivor的請求，跟在Charles身邊，「替他留意那些外島人。」

他們在春末出發，首站即是十餘里外的沙連城。在城裡走動時，Hank都會穿上斗篷、戴上絨布面罩以及手套，省得自己的容貌引來城民指指點點。Charles喜歡騎馬與大夥並行，但他們抵達沙連城當晚，僕役為他更衣時，發現他的大腿有幾處紅腫破皮，雖然Charles可以藉由輔具騎馬，但因他的雙腿沒有感覺，不知道皮膚已經摩破。為避免傷口惡化，他們決定之後的旅程每日最多只讓Charles騎馬半天，其餘時候他得坐在篷車裡。

由於梅亞島的地位特殊，Charles的旅行計畫在領主身邊的貴族小圈子裡引起熱議，甚至有人一口咬定Charles已開始佈局，企圖拉攏外島勢力，以武力奪取西徹斯特領主大位。

Raven對流言嗤之以鼻，直呼這種蠢話連白癡都不會信。但某天早餐後，Cain隻身闖進Charles的臥室，高聲質問Charles的「真正目的」是什麼？

出乎Hank的意料，Charles的回答十分乾脆：「我手下有兩個貝森島人，他們在山裡住不慣，所以我決定把他們送去梅亞島。」

一年半前Gavin和Tessa在北沙連住下，鮮少管事的Charles要求Ivor務必找份差事給Gavin，無法違逆主子心意的城堡總管索性派遣Gavin管理自家數艘河運貨船，放他隨船四處航行，以免這位外島刺客成天在城堡附近打轉。Charles把Tessa帶在身邊，教她使用能力，也教她閱讀書寫，每天都忙得沒空閒灌醉自己。Tessa擁有過目不忘的本領，凡是看過一眼的書冊她便能準確無誤背誦出內容，Charles對這位聰明過人的學生幾乎有求必應，只消Tessa開口，Charles什麼都願意傳授，甚至還讓Hank指點她醫藥知識。據說拜訪梅亞島是Tessa的請求，為的是讓她那遭到流放的同鄉在另一座島嶼開始新的人生。

「就為了這個？」Cain半信半疑問。

「嗯。」Charles點頭，「還有我很好奇Malik的兒子是什麼模樣，想親眼看看。」

「喔。」Cain咧嘴大笑，「令人好奇，是吧？⋯⋯我記得他老婆是Alpha，所以那是他⋯⋯？」

Charles聳聳肩，雙手一攤，表示自己也不知詳情。

令Hank更加意外的，則是Cain沒再多問，貌似接受了Charles的說詞。

現在Cain終於注意到他的繼弟更衣到一半，以及房間裡還有其他人。他不耐煩地擺手，要男僕趕緊為Charles穿上長衣。他瞥見Hank站在窗邊，偏過頭想了一下，「啊，我還記得你，『那個時候』你也在場。你是醫生吧？」

「是的。」Hank吶吶回答。

「你也會跟Charles一起去外海嗎？」

「是的。」Hank再答。

「很好，很好。」Cain滿意地點點頭，「你看起很嚇人，非常好，只要你跟他在旁邊，就沒人敢欺負我的小弟！」

那句話既不是虛情假意，也不像反諷嘲弄。Hank猜想這對兄弟的感情並非如外人想像的差。

後來Cain親口駁斥關於Charles圖謀不軌的指控，平息了這場爭議。

他們在沙連城盤桓數日，Charles隨著Raven拜訪他們的舊識，Xavier家再次活躍的消息不脛而走。

告別沙連城之後，一行人翻過山嶺，下至長灣鎮。他們受到Summers家熱烈歡迎，備受禮遇的理由不是Charles的出身，而是Alex配戴的能量調節器和Scott的紅寶石眼鏡都是Charles和Hank的設計，Christopher Summers感謝他們讓自家兒子免於能力失控的恐懼，有機會過著一般人的生活。

在長灣鎮稍事休息幾天，他們搭乘Summers家的小船出海。Charles相當中意這種船身輕巧的雙桅帆船，吃水淺能在運河航行，船體堅固又能抵抗海上風浪。

不常乘船的Hank在海上暈吐了幾天，等他好不容易習慣搖晃的甲板，他們已經抵達梅亞島。

梅亞島地勢低平，遠望像是一張攤開在藍海上的灰綠色帆布。島上集結的戰船數量相當於一支艦隊，無怪乎有人擔心Charles密謀奪取權位。

沒有官職，也無頭銜領地，但被外島人尊稱為「將軍」的Malik站在碼頭迎接貴客。這位矮壯的中年人親熱地稱呼Charles「小少爺」，彷彿他們有著不淺的交情。然而一見到Raven，Malik便收起笑容，客客氣氣喊著「Darkholme小姐」，Raven則不領情冷哼。Hank不討厭Malik，這位歷經大風大浪的戰士沒有對他異於常人的樣貌發表高見，Malik和他握手，並且拍了拍他的手臂，還詢問Hank是否為能力者戰士。唯獨和Tessa打照面時，Malik的臉色變了，「妳是貝森島Behar的族人嗎？」

「Behar是我的先伯父。」Tessa昂首回答。

「⋯⋯妳長得和他有點像。」Malik微微一笑。

Tessa定定望著他，但Malik露出哀痛的神情，他搖頭嘆了口氣，還伸手輕拍少女的頭頂，彷彿他是憐惜晚輩的長者。

由於正值夏季軍事演練的期間，梅亞島港口及村莊的旅店人滿為患，Charles一行人住進全島制高點山丘頂端的堡壘，據信這裡曾經是梅亞島戰役的指揮站，現在則是Malik和家人的居所。

這個安排自然令Raven老大不高興，但Charles反對她獨自留在龍蛇雜處的港區，Raven爭不過他，最後還是不情不願與Malik住在同一個屋簷底下，和Malik、Kaja、還有他們的兒子Aulis在同一張桌子上用餐。

Xavier家的獨子和養女無疑是整座島上身世最顯赫的西徹斯特貴族，來到梅亞島參與訓練的西徹斯特小貴族與外島家族的青年男女多想把握難得機會與他們結交。每日午晚都有十幾人來到堡壘與他們共享酒食，如此過了幾天，不勝其擾的Kaja夫人發了一頓脾氣，唸了丈夫幾句，後來他們索性從村裡請了一位廚子和兩名幫手，在院子裡搭起爐灶，擺起長桌，改在寬敞的庭院招待客人。

Hank不喜歡這種貴族的宴會場合，他總會躲進廚房，與同樣不喜歡酒宴的Kaja夫人安靜用餐。隔天，黏母親的Aulis也加入他們。Aulis是個沉默但大膽的男孩，他老愛跟前跟後，好奇觀察Hank的一舉一動，還會湊到他面前伸手摸他的藍色鬍鬚。

「Aulis，別煩人家。」

Kaja只斥責過他一次。聽到Hank搖頭說他不介意之後，她就放任兒子和Hank玩在一塊了。

Tessa和Gavin加入戰船編隊，在梅亞島的一角鯨白旗底下作戰演練。

據說梅亞島軍隊的徽章本來並非一角鯨，這面旗幟其實是Xavier家族的舊部屬創造出來的——Kurt Marko成為西徹斯特共主之後，為鞏固統治權，他大刀闊斧削弱Xavier家的武力，尤其近幾十年橫行海洋、連連征服外島民族的戰船，更是他的眼中釘。絕大多數識時務者向Marko輸誠，但也有為數不少不知變通的船長駕著戰船離開西徹斯特，有的人將船身漆黑、掛上黑舤在喀拉達河以南的外海劫掠，還有人直接把船開到Marko鞭長莫及的梅亞島，在不騷擾島民的原則下，捕獵走私樣樣都來。其中有幾位特別忠心的船長，他們既想表明自己對Xavier家族忠誠不二，又擔心連累避居北沙連的年少主人，於是他們改掛繡有一角鯨的旗幟，期盼這種具有魔力的珍貴海洋生物帶給他們好運。多年之後，這些身經百戰的船長與戰士成為梅亞島正規軍，一角鯨白旗也成為梅亞島海軍的旗幟，與沿用原本島旗的梅亞島民兵有所區別。

Malik不只一次勸Charles重建屬於他的戰船隊，「小少爺，雖說理想是『備而不用』，但武力終究是必要的。你必須擁有自己的軍隊。」

「不，Malik，對於『領主』才是必要，對『我』卻不是。」Charles淡淡說道：「我一點也不想跟誰爭什麼。」

一連聽了幾晚，某天Raven終於忍無可忍，趁Charles不在的時候，她攔住Malik破口大罵，「Charles已經夠慘了，你沒有看到嗎？難道你想害他連剩下的半條命都丟了嗎？⋯⋯還是說，這正是你的盤算，挑撥西徹斯特人互相殘殺，你們好坐收漁翁之利？」

在Raven面前總抬不起頭的Malik，想辯駁卻支支吾吾好半晌，最後是Kaja一臉不悅從廚房探出頭，指使Malik去打水，適時為他解圍。

不過，這件事並沒有到此結束。對這群客人始終不冷不熱的Kaja竟主動提議找一天他們去島嶼北端的沙灘戲水，就他們一家三口和三位客人，不要太多閒雜人。

一個晴朗的上午，他們離開堡壘往北走下山丘。Kaja背著裝有食物和飲水的籐籃走在最前頭，中間是Malik和Hank輪流推著Charles乘坐的獨輪車，Raven跟在後面，Aulis則在隊伍前後跑來跑去，片刻都靜不下來。中午他們在北邊村落一戶人家搭伙，Kaja用籃子裡的啤酒、鹽漬豬肉、以及乳酪，交換了屋主的麵包、燉菜湯、和烤魚，大夥圍坐在屋外享用新鮮的粗食。這家人的孩子也跟Aulis一樣大膽，他們毫無顧忌靠近Hank，好奇地觸摸他的頭髮還有手掌。

午後他們來到海邊，Charles不顧Raven的反對，脫去外衣後和Aulis在淺水區游泳。雖然雙腿無法行動，原本就懂得泅水的Charles只消划動手臂便能像常人一樣浮在海面上，讓他笑得很開心，甚至還有心情和Aulis比賽打賭。

Raven抱著手臂在沙灘上氣得直跺腳，Hank跟在她身旁不知道該如何勸她，而Malik提著水桶在附近的礫石灘撿小海螺。

這時Kaja走到他們身邊，她陰惻惻開口：「Darkholme小姐，恕我冒昧，妳不會想一輩子照顧一個廢人。」

清楚聽見這句話的Raven和Hank目瞪口呆，Hank甚至懷疑自己聽錯了。

高瘦的Alpha利用自己與生俱來的氣勢暫時壓住他們，Kaja壓低聲音說：「就算Xavier什麼都不爭，什麼都不求，他的名字對有心人士而言，若不是有利可圖的資產，就是重大威脅。我的丈夫的建言都是為他好，為他設想。不明事理的人是妳，我不准妳用惡毒的言語傷害Mailk。」

Raven的臉一陣紅一陣白，她咬著嘴唇，不發一語。

Kaja轉頭望向在海面上悠游的一大一小兩人，沉痛的眼神飄向更遠方，她緩緩說道：「Aulis⋯⋯他的父親是我的表哥，我們家族最出色的一名戰士。當年，我和他都參與了梅亞島戰役，差別在於他在最前線殺敵，而我只跟在後方的補給船，以及我幾乎毫髮無傷而退，但他返回家鄉時已經少了一條腿。儘管他的身體回去了，可是他的心始終都沒能離開那個戰場。他恨別人只看到他的斷腿，而看不見原本的戰士。他從早到晚喝酒，酒沒了就用拐杖打他老婆，逼她買酒回來。有一天，那個可憐的女人鼓起勇氣，拿起廚房裡切肉的刀子自衛。但她少了一刀捅死丈夫的決心，反倒被盛怒的丈夫奪走切肉刀，又砍又刺，連趕來勸架的大女兒都不幸殃及，雙雙死於亂刀之下。做丈夫的酒醒之後痛苦不堪，等待審判的期間，無法承受誤殺妻女的罪惡感，他選擇自盡，留下才十歲的小兒子⋯⋯所以我才會把Aulis接過來同住，讓他免於村人的異樣眼光，讓他在這裡重新生活⋯⋯」

Kaja回過身面對他們，她的眼裡閃爍著哀痛也閃爍著憤怒，「Darkholme小姐，坦白告訴妳，我恨西徹斯特人，也恨島嶼叛徒，但我的Malik需要Xavier家族的庇蔭才能保命。目前西徹斯特人利用Malik訓練海軍，誰知道再過多少年，Malik就會失去利用價值，屆時西徹斯特人會毫不手軟除掉他，而我絕不會讓那種事發生。Xavier從小就認識Malik，他是個重感情的人，而他是最有可能為Malik說情的西徹斯特人。因此，妳和我都需要那個『瘸子』擁有一定的實力，不是要他從Marko家族手中奪回政權，而是他最起碼能保護身邊的人。

「我相信Xavier是個驕傲的人，自尊不容許他示弱，也不容許他求救，但就是這種人最容易溺水，最容易⋯⋯墜入沒人能搭救的深淵。Xavier必須學會如何以現在的身體生存下去，這是我表哥始終沒學到的一課。我不希望Xavier步上他的後塵，因為那可能會造成將來Malik沒有靠山。」說到最後，Kaja的聲音有些哽咽，「Darkholme小姐，Malik見到妳，總是愧疚萬分，痛苦不堪。我巴不得你們快點離開，還給我們一家平靜的生活。我不會請求妳原諒Malik，就像我不會原諒殺害我族人的西徹斯特人。但是我求求妳，別因為妳的仇恨，害妳所愛的人失去更重要的東西。」

傍晚他們返回堡壘的途中，玩累了的男孩爬上獨輪車，縮在Charles懷裡，兩個人躺在一塊打盹。Malik和Kaja夫婦走在前方帶路，Raven則跟在Hank和獨輪車旁，整路沒有說話。

第二天，Raven告訴Hank，她決定留在梅亞島受訓。「將來Charles會需要有人為他指揮戰船，實際作戰是他的能力辦不到的，總得有人替他做。」

「⋯⋯妳跟Charles說了嗎？」

「還沒。我想先跟你商量。」

聽到Raven如此重視他的意見，Hank內心感動不已。「Charles會捨不得和妳分開，但我想他不會反對。」

Raven露出陰沉的笑容，話鋒一轉，「那個女人說，Malik看到我總是很痛苦，巴不得我早點離開，哼，我偏偏不讓她如願，就是要在Malik眼皮底下打轉。」

⋯⋯好吧，這就是Raven。

「Hank，你也想留下來嗎？」Raven一臉期待望著他，「⋯⋯為了我？」

Hank當然想要和Raven作伴，但他是Charles的醫生。或許他的心屬於Raven，但他的職責是Charles。

「對不起，我⋯⋯我必須跟著Charles，他要留下我自然也會留下，他要離開我就得跟他走。」

他的答案並未讓Raven顯得太過失望，彷彿這在她預料之中。Raven發出嘆息般的輕笑，她掂起腳尖，輕輕吻了一下Hank的臉頰。

「那麼，替我好好照顧Charles。」

 

* * *

  
Charles沒在梅亞島久留，免得招來新流言與不必要的麻煩。但他也沒回北沙連，而是應邀前往東南方兩天航程之外的艾爾島。

艾爾島是西徹斯特全境最大的海島，全島地形崎嶇，多湖泊沼澤，海岸線以懸崖峭壁為主，具備防守優勢。距離陸地只有一天半航程的艾爾島長期與西徹斯特往來密切，島主Cassidy與西徹斯特沿海家族交好，數十年前西徹斯特共主率領戰船擴張海上版圖時，艾爾島已是西徹斯特領土，他們逃過遭西徹斯特長船洗劫的命運，但採取相對中立的態度，並未加入西徹斯特打劫其他島嶼的行列，因此艾爾島在西徹斯特境內諸島的關係有些微妙，西徹斯特本土的人將艾爾島視為「外島」，然而眾多島嶼民族則認為艾爾島民也是西徹斯特人。

Charles的祖父和Cassidy家族已故的老族長Liam Cassidy曾是戰友，Cassidy家熱情款待年輕的Xavier，不因為他的名聲或身體殘疾而有絲毫怠慢。對於Hank的特殊樣貌，他們同樣表達了無畏懼的好奇，如同梅亞島的孩童。

原本他們只打算在艾爾島停留三五天，誰知他們一待就超過一個月。宴席的空檔，Charles看遍了島主家的藏書，Hank則藉機與當地的醫生交流，討教草藥知識。Cassidy家讓年少繼承人Sean陪著年紀相近的客人四處遊玩，他們騎馬穿越平原，欣賞田園景色，也乘船出海遊歷附近離島。

縱然想念Raven，Hank覺得這是他出生以來最快樂的日子，能夠在陽光底下自由走動而毋須擔心生命安全，他從沒過得如此自在。他開始書寫沒打算寄出的信，以Raven為傾吐對象，紀錄旅行的點點滴滴。

這段時間Charles也過得很快活，他稍微曬黑了一點，臉頰和肩膀長滿雀斑，雙臂因為游泳和划槳漸漸結實，他的身體比之前更健康，他也變得更有自信。在旅途中照顧不良於行的Charles是件費心費力的差事，可是Hank希望日後Charles多多出來走動，不僅對他的身心健康有益，Hank也有機會跟著四處旅行。

紅髮少年Sean在Charles的「唆使」之下，開始學習使用能力的新方式。Hank利用舊帆布縫製一件帶有翅膀的衣服，他們把船停在近海，Sean穿上飛行服，從桅杆頂端一躍而下跳入海中。經過數十次的練習，Sean好不容易抓到竅門，在墜入海面之前用他發出的怪叫把自己吹上空中，乘風飛翔。四、五天之後，Sean已經能在艾爾島上空自在飛行，他甚至誇下海口，總有一天他會從艾爾島直接飛去北沙連拜訪他們。

Sean熱衷練習飛行的期間，Charles也沒閒著，他隨身攜帶新抄的地圖，不時在羊皮紙上做紀錄。後來Charles才告訴Hank，「Tessa的通訊範圍非常廣，直到現在我還能與她透過心靈感應交談。我想這是一個非常難得的機會，測試我們相隔多遠的距離還能保持通訊。」

一直到秋季進入尾聲，Charles和Hank才搭乘Cassidy家的船往東航向大陸。他們在無浪灣上岸，然後在熱鬧的港口買了一輛篷車和一頭健壯的騾子，駕車走大路返回北沙連。

Charles告訴Hank：「我在考慮，回到北沙連之後，我想要換到一樓的房間，就像我在梅亞島堡壘暫住的臥室，出入方便，對我、以及服侍我的人，都是比較合適的。」

言下之意，Charles打算更常到戶外，而不是一個人關在房間裡。這絕對是個好現象。

旅途中天氣變了，小雨飄著飄著下起了冰霰，連續兩日沒有停歇，道路泥濘難行，天空灰濛濛一片，沒有半點轉晴的跡象。「這條路是商隊進出無浪灣的必經之道，沿途有許多供商隊歇腳的旅店，不如我們找間旅店避雨，等天氣好轉再上路吧。」

然而他們還沒到走到旅店，就先碰上了一場暴雨。半天之後，雨勢轉小，細雨夾雜雪花紛飛落下。Hank咬緊牙趕騾子上路，希望他們能搶在天黑之前趕到最近的聚落。

「Hank，停車。」

Charles沒頭沒腦冒出這句。

Hank環顧周遭，四下一片白茫茫，不見其他事物。他雖困惑不已，但還是聽話扯住韁繩。

Charles掀起篷車門簾，朝著車外大喊：「我會分食物給你們，你不需要強搶！」

Hank趕忙轉頭張望，依舊不見可疑的人影。接著他才了解到，Charles不只出聲高喊，他還用上了心靈感應能力，代表埋伏的強盜可能躲在一段距離之外，不見得能聽見他的聲音。

隔了一會，兩個人影從道旁緩坡上，枝條掛著霧淞的稀疏樹林間現身，直勾勾朝篷車走來。其中一人的身形看似與Hank差不多粗壯，另一個倒是小不點，緊跟在大漢身旁。

「過來吧，別害怕。」Charles竟然面露微笑朝他們招呼。

那兩人小心翼翼接近篷車，具有威脅性的強烈Alpha氣息和冷空氣一起灌進鼻腔。Hank不舒服地揉了揉鼻子，Charles面不改色望著對方，絲毫不受影響。

待他們來到車前，Charles脫下自己的手套，遞給全身裹著衣物，只露出一雙眼睛的小孩。「給妳。戴著。這樣妳就不怕用手碰到別人。」

小孩愣愣瞪著Charles，轉過頭仰望同行的壯漢。鬚髮蓬亂的壯漢點頭，並推了一下她的後背，示意她上前。

小孩戰戰巍巍取過Charles的手套，脫下自己手上那雙溼漉漉的破爛露指手套，再哆哆嗦嗦把凍僵的手指一隻一隻伸進尺寸過大的小羊皮手套。

等她好不容易穿好手套，Charles居然伸手將她從腋下抱起，一把拉上篷車。

「喂！」壯漢大吼，他一個箭步上前，掄起拳頭，三隻骨爪從指節穿出，直刺Charles心口。

Hank搶在Charles發動能力之前出手，他使出全力擋開壯漢的手臂，並對他呲牙怒吼。壯漢嚇了一跳，往後退了一步——Hank嚇人的外表終於發揮作用——下一秒他再度上前，這回Charles直視著他雙眼，平靜告訴他：「先生，妳的女兒凍壞了。車上溫暖，又有遮蔽，別再讓她淋雨了。」

壯漢一怔，拳頭不自覺放了下來。「她不是⋯⋯我不是⋯⋯」他結結巴巴說了幾個字，又閉上嘴不再出聲。

「你也一起上來吧。」Charles溫言說。

壯漢猶豫了半晌，才接受Charles的邀請，爬進已經擠了三個人的篷車。也不管自己才是理虧的一方，他惡狠狠瞪了Hank一眼。Hank不甘示弱回瞪，卻惹得Charles輕笑，「好了，好了，誰都別再動手了。」

Charles從行李翻出自己的斗篷，換去女孩溼透的帽兜和圍巾。她看起來大約十歲，瘦瘦小小，垂在前額的幾綹頭髮是少見的銀白色。

Hank拿出乾糧分給那對父女，女孩慢慢啃著硬麵包，不時拿起水袋啜飲幾口，壯漢狼吞虎嚥吃掉半條麵包，大口撕咬醃漬魚乾，又灌了半袋啤酒下肚。Hank不得不懷疑Charles可能做了錯誤決定。

「我們打算趕去前頭的旅店，你們不妨和我們一道走吧。」Charles微笑著提議。

壯漢滿腹狐疑瞪著他，「你有什麼目的？」

「我相信你應是走投無路，才會身邊帶著小孩，還冒著風雪埋伏在路旁打劫旅客。」Charles掀開蓋在腿上的毛毯，「我的腿不方便，而我的侍從若沒戴面罩通常會嚇壞少見多怪的旅店主人。」 _不好意思，Hank，我沒有冒犯的意思。_ 「你可以代替我們走進旅店和店主交涉，你為我做事，路上的食宿自然由我包辦。還有你看起來懂得戰鬥，我可以用上一個身手不差的僱傭兵，一路保護我回家。你們也可以在我那裡過冬。先生，西徹斯特的冬天既寒冷又黑暗且漫長，你的身體撐得住，但你的女兒可不一定。」

壯漢聽了眉頭深鎖，他轉過頭望著女孩，又抬眼打量Hank，最後才勉為其難點了點頭。

他自稱Logan，女孩名叫Rogue。他說Rogue不是他的女兒，但他是她唯一能依靠的人。

本來Hank還有疑慮，但Charles私下對他說，這兩人是逃難來到西徹斯特的能力者，此後Hank就不再反對了。

Logan剪了頭髮，剃了鬍鬚，穿上繡有Xavier家徽的外袍，扮作Charles的隨從。Logan沒再攻擊Charles或Hank，四個人在路上相安無事，順利回到北沙連。

老Ivor派人在北沙連地界石柱迎接主人，他們牽來駿馬，舉著旗幟，好讓Charles騎馬帶隊風風光光回到自己的領地。Rogue圓睜大眼好奇看著Charles穿戴金屬輔具，由人攙扶上馬，再以皮帶將身體固定在鞍具上。Logan的臉色卻不太好看，他把Hank拉到一邊，忙問：「那傢伙該不會是大地主吧？還是有頭有臉的貴族？」

Hank拍開他的手，帶著些許報復快感回答：「Charles是西徹斯特領主的弟弟。」

_別炫耀了，Hank，我可不想嚇跑新的隨從。_

Hank駕著騾車跟在馬匹後頭，一路上他提防著兩位乘客跳車逃跑。

沿途隊伍吸引了小鎮居民駐足觀望，人們向Charles躬身行禮，Charles則點頭微笑回應。路上他們暫停了幾分鐘，原來前些日子鎮上教士辦的孤兒院，老舊房舍的屋頂被雨雪壓垮，在房舍重建好之前，二十幾個孩子只能擠在路邊的簡陋帳篷裡。Charles慷慨表示北沙連城堡將暫時收留院童，「反正城堡裡有許多空房，沒人使用也是浪費。」

Ivor在城堡前的廣場上等候他們，Hank驚訝發現城堡總管似乎在分別的半年裡蒼老了許多，他的背駝了，精神有些不濟，整個人貌似縮水了一號。

馬夫接走Hank手裡的韁繩，現在有專人照料牲畜，好讓他可以專心照顧Charles。

Charles親自吩咐僕役準備房間安頓Logan和Rogue，然後才他坐上輪椅，由男僕推進已經搬到一樓的新臥室。經過一番梳洗，Charles換上乾淨衣物，他便放勞碌的醫生下去休息。

Hank回到庭院裡的小屋，卻發現有個不速之客闖進他的住處，還霸占了他的床鋪呼呼大睡！Hank只能對自己嘆了口氣，折回城堡，打算找間僕役的空房休息。他能理解Logan為何偏好他的小屋而不是城堡的房間，他自己就是不喜歡住在城堡裡必須守一堆規矩，而放棄溫暖的房間，寧可住在冷風會從地板灌上來的簡陋小屋。

Hank在走廊碰到Ivor，城堡總管聽了他的煩惱，忍不住對他搖頭，「才送走兩個刺客，又帶回兩個強盜，我真搞不懂Charles主人的想法。」

這天晚上，北沙連城堡動員了所有的廚房僕役，端出擺滿四張長桌的豐盛菜餚，為遠行歸來的主人接風、讓僕役們打牙祭、以及餵飽新收容的孤兒。

喧鬧的用餐氣氛似乎讓Charles非常開心，他露出懷念的笑容，喃喃說：「我都忘了這才是飯廳應該有的樣子。」

由於Raven不在的緣故，Charles不得不以北沙連主人的身分親自履行職務，主持政務會議，出席慶典儀式。

Ivor命人整理城堡後山森林裡的廢棄小屋，讓Logan住進那裡，擔任林場看守人。

Rogue留在城堡，與年紀相近的幾名院童女孩共用房間，現在她有自己的睡鋪，也得到一雙尺寸合適的新手套。

Hank回到自己的庭院小屋。寫給Raven的信已經疊得比他的手掌還要厚了，他開始考慮以這疊信代替他的「報告」。

Hank期待Raven回到北沙連的一天，他想要親口告訴她：現在的北沙連城堡不再是一座墓穴，而是一座避風港。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 梅亞島番外篇沒交代清楚的細節——Raven的母親其實是被貝森島能力者害死的，除掉敵軍能力者固然是必要的戰術考量，但她出身外島家族卻投靠西徹斯特，被其他外島人視為「叛徒」，所以他們才會慫恿Malik非殺她不可。
> 
> 2\. Logan總說自己是吃虧的人，只不過在逃難期間企圖在雪地裡攔路打劫旅人，這條命就糊裡糊塗賣給了Charles。
> 
> 3\. Ivor去世前幾個月，Moira抱著獨子的屍體來到北沙連。他一直相信Moira會和他的主人再婚，而他的想法影響了底下的僕役們對待Moira的態度。往後幾年Moira差不多接替了Ivor的工作管理北沙連城堡，即便Charles和Erik結婚後也沒有改變，直到她被自己的家族召回高地。
> 
> 4\. 許多年以後，Erik來到北沙連，他在城堡受到歡迎，除了他待人厚道，更Erik因為「不管事」，對僕役們日常工作影響不大，沒理由不討好主人的丈夫；另外他和Charles的婚姻符合「貴族的傳統」，迎合僕役們的期待，更不用說，Charles婚後熱戀的傻乎乎幸福感染了每一個人。


End file.
